Forging Your Own Path
by Jedi Revan8645
Summary: Struggling to find himself after the death of Sarah Lyons, a lone Brotherhood of steel knight eventually finds himself stuck in the Commonwealth. Wanting to make a difference he sets off to try and find out what it truly means to help others. Story will be mostly AU.
1. Passing of a Legacy

A/N"I do not own anything by Bethesda or from the Fallout universe. Also I know that my grammar is poor. If you can still enjoy it, then that's all that I am asking for."

Prologue Part One

The Passing of a Legacy

Looking at the morning sky from his apartment window seventeen year old Tristan Walker could see the threat of acid raining off in the distance. Sighing heavily, he turned back to his bathroom mirror and ran a comb through his short brown hair. Putting down the comb, he couldn't help but stare at his own reflection and sigh once more. Staring into his own reflected light blue eyes for a moment he could feel another wave of grief overcoming yet again. Taking his eyes off the mirror, Tristan turned to the toilet that was beside him and saw his Brotherhood of Steel black fatigues waiting for him.

Slowly putting on his clothes, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. Today they were going to say goodbye to Elder Sarah Lyons who had died fighting super mutants near the pre-war city called Baltimore. For Tristan losing Sarah was a devastating blow. When Sarah was just sixteen she and her Lyons Pride saved his life by killing a group of raiders who had wiped everyone out in his home town of Springvale. Instead of leaving the seven year old boy to his own devices like the original Brotherhood of Steel doctrine demanded, she insisted they bring him back to the Citadel. From that moment on he devoted himself into becoming an official Steel member in order to pay her back for the faith she had placed in him.

It was then a knock on his apartment door drew him out of his own thoughts and brought him back to reality. "Who is it?"

"It's me,"said the voice of Junior scribe Cristina Haylen.

Walking over to the door, he opened it and was greeted with the sight of his best friend. Cristina and him were brought to the Brotherhood at the same time just after the former Owyn Lyons set up shop at the Citadel. Immediately then became fast friends through their shared drive to become something greater than their previous lives had given and taken away from them.

"Can I come in?" She asked giving him a sympathetic look.

Staring back at her gray eyes, he nodded his head and offered her a warm smile. "Of course."

Watching her step into his apartment, Tristan quickly closed the door behind her and fallowed her into the living room. Taking a seat beside her on the small couch, he could sense she wasn't quite sure what to say. It was then he heard her chuckle to herself which broke the uncomfortable silence that had come over them.

"What?" He asked giving her small grin as well.

"Nothing. I was going to ask you how you are doing. But then I realized that was a stupid question."

Reaching out, he put his hand on top of hers. Turning to look at him, she turned his hand over and gave it a soft squeeze. Looking down at their hands, Tristan slowly brought his gaze back up to her face. There relationship went deeper than just being friends. They were also lovers. But given how different their carrier paths would take them they decided not to official date each other despite the fact both of them probably loved each other.

"Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me Tristan?"

"Because your here,"he said giving her an appreciative smile.

Nodding back at him, Tristan felt her gently running her thumb over the top of his hand in a soothing fashion. "Have you got a chance to talk to sentinel Rivers?"

Shaking his head, she nodded her own head and turned away from him. Sentinel Rivers was Sarah's fiance and new leader of the Lyons Pride after Sarah became Elder. But more than that he was the famous Lone Wanderer from vault 101 who saved the Capital Wasteland during the Enclave war in 2277.

"I can't imagine how he's doing."

"Me either. And given that his daughter Catherine is only four months old...I am not sure what he will do."

Turning to look at her, Tristan gave her hand another squeeze."I don't know. But something tells me he might not stay."

"You really think he will leave?"

"It's defiantly a possibility. He once told me the only thing keeping him here was Sarah. But now that she's gone...I don't think taking over the Brotherhood is something he wants to do."

Giving him a hard look, Tristan glanced down at his watch and saw they needed to leave if they hoped to catch the mono-rail in order make it back to the Capital Wasteland from Adams Air force base.

"Come Tina, we need to go if we hope to make the rail in time,"he told her before pulling her back up to her feet.

Reaching down, he grabbed his gun belt and snapped it across his waist. Just when Tristan was about to turn for the door he felt Haylen wrap her arms around his waist and pull him into a strong hug. Hugging her back, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on top of her head. (Which was a little easier given the fact he was six feet tall and she was only five feet and six inches tall herself.)

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Now lets go or else everyone will think we are more than best friends,"he added with a teasing smile.

"Idiot,"she said in amused tone as they both exited his apartment.

* * *

Stepping past the threshold of the large Citadel gates, Tristan could feel a sense of apprehension taking over him again. Doing his best to ignore these feelings he led them deeper into the rebuilt Citadel and closer to the funeral. Moving past the numerous men and women who either talking among themselves he approached the special made casket that held Sarah's body.

Staring at the casket for a while he felt someone give him a gentle push in the back. Turning around, he saw Haylen taking a seat on the bench before waving him forward. "Get moving Walker jr."

Offering her a slight smile he nodded in response. "Yes ma'am."

With his best friend giving him a much need push Tristan slowly made his way up to the closed casket. Immediately he could see several prominent members of the Brotherhood crowded around the casket. Upon getting closer he could hear a rather heatedly argument taking place.

"We need to come up with a decision sooner than later,"stated annoyed head scribe Rothchild who had crossed his arms across his robes.

"Why? So you can and try and put your name out their first,"fired back paladin Gunny.

Glaring at the drill sergeant, the head scribe simply shook his head. "Please, we all know I am the most senior member here. I shouldn't have to explain myself. Especially to the likes of you."

"The Brotherhood has never elected a scribe as Elder. And I will be damned if I see that tradition broken by an asshole like you!"

Just as Rothchild was going to say something back Star paladin Cross stepped in the middle of them. "Enough! I will not have any fighting during these proceedings! Or else I will personally throw you out on your ass! Do I make myself clear!" She shouted while looking between the both of them.

Instead of responding, both grudgingly nodded their heads at her before turning and taking their scribes and knights who supported their cause away from the casket. With star paladin Cross now standing beside the casket to make sure something like that didn't happen again he turned his attention to saying goodbye to Sarah once more.

Staring at the brown casket Tristan didn't know what to say. Without Sarah and Lyons Pride he probably would be dead or worse a slave. He didn't know how long he stood their staring at the closed casket but he was suddenly drawn out of his own thoughts but a firm hand on his shoulder.

"How are you holding up son?" Asked paladin Tristan Walker Sr.

Paladin Walker was one of original knights who made the original journey to the East coast along side elder Lyons. His wife and their unborn child had been killed during an NCR raid on their bunker back in California leaving him a broken and bitter man. When Sentinel Lyons brought him to the Citadel he of course refused to take him as his guardian. But after elder Lyons insisted, he grudgingly accepted him and began to help guide him towards become an official member of the Brotherhood of Steel.

"About as good as I can be sir."

Nodding back at him, paladin Walker removed his hand from his shoulder. "Understandable. Today is dark day in the Brotherhood's history."

"Indeed your right sir."

Giving the casket a somber look, he reached out and touch it briefly before removing his hand and turning to look at him. "I know I don't show it...but I am pride of the person you have become."

Looking down at the hand that was extended in front of him, Tristan reached out and shook his former guardian's hand. "Thank you. I will do my best to uphold the ideals and principals you have taught me close to my heart."

Shaking his hand, paladin Walker Sr gave him one last nod before turning and leaving him. Turning back to the casket, he put his own hand on it and finally said goodbye to Sarah.

* * *

Taking a sip of his purified water, Tristan leaned up against the nearby wall and closed his eyes. His early prediction of acid rain came to fruition thirty minutes ago and forced any Steel members who weren't in power armor inside the Citadel. They moved Sarah's casket as well until they were able to burn it properly later tonight.

Opening his eyes, he could see paladin Vargas and knight captain Dusk of Lyons Pride talking to paladin Kodiak. Looking past Kodiak, he finally spotted sentinel Rivers making his way over to them with his four month old daughter in his arms.

"Have you had a chance to talk to him?" Asked Christina from his right.

"No."

"While I suggest you do. He might be able to give you some clarity that you desperately seem to need right now."

Turning to look at her, he could see her gray eyes were full of concern."Trust me Tina, I will talk to him."

Smiling back at him, she leaned in close and gave him a one arm side hug. Hugging her back, he gave her one last smile before leaving her company and making his way over to him.

"Are you sure this what you want to do?" Asked paladin Vargas.

"I am."

"Okay. Will have your vertibird ready to go tomorrow morning."

"Thank you,"he said reaching out and shaking his hand before turning and shaking the knight captain's hand as well.

Seeing the lone wanderer staring down at his sleeping daughter, Tristan started having second thoughts on interrupting him when suddenly he spoke. "And hear I thought you were going to avoid me the whole day,"he added in an amused tone.

"Of course not, sir."

"Tristan, how many times have I told you not to call me sir."

"At least fifty times sir."

Looking up from his daughter, sentinel Rivers offered him a sly grin. "Now I know you didn't just come over here to make small talk. Tell me, what's on your mind my friend?"

"Your leaving...aren't you?"

Seeing him sigh heavily, the lone wanderer finally nodded his head. "Yes, yes I am."

"I thought as much."

It was then he held out his daughter to him. "Would you like to hold her one more time?"

"Of course," he said taking the infant from his arms and gently cradling her body against his. Smiling down at the sleeping baby, Tristan began to gently rock her back and forth just as she began to open her eyes. Opening her small blue eyes briefly, Catherine gave him a brief yawn before quickly shutting them once more.

"Where will you go Michael?"

"I am not sure yet. Cross assures me will find whatever will looking for."

"And what are you looking for?"He asked taking his eyes of his daughter and staring back at him.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I know it's not here,"he replied staring off into the distance before a small smirk came across his face," It's funny."

"What's that?" He asked handing his daughter back to him.

"My father James was faced with this same situation when I was an infant. And now to think I am fallowing in his footsteps...I can't help but feel a bit nostalgic about it."

Nodding back at him, Tristan offered his hand to him. "Whatever happens, it was a pleasure to be your friend Michael."

Taking his hand, the lone wanderer shook it. "The pleasure was all mine Tristan."

Just when he was about to pull away, he felt him pull him into a one arm hug. "If there ever comes a time when you need to find me again, I will be there. I promise."

Pulling back, Tristan gave him a confused look which simply made the Lone Wanderer smile back at him before finally moving away from him all together. It was then he felt scribe Haylen pat him softly on the back.

"Do you feel any better now?"

"Not really,"he said honestly as his eyes wandered over to squire Arthur Mason who was currently be flanked by several scribes and knights in power armor.

Taking him by the hand, Christina led them back over to their spot on the wall so they could talk in private.

"I know that look. Something other than Sarah's funeral and sentinel Rivers leaving is bothering you."

Giving her an amused grin, he nodded his head. "Indeed you right Tina."

"Well?"

"I am worried about the direction the Brotherhood of Steel will take now that both Lyons are gone and that the lone wanderer is leaving."

"As I am. Right now we are without a clear leader. And for the Brotherhood that's not good. It could lead to a lot of infighting among the factions here, as elder Lyons approach on helping the people of the capital wasteland was not faced without many oppositions," she stated turning back him with a concerned look on her face.

"And that's not even including the Outcasts either."

"Yeah, I almost forgot about them."

Sighing for one what felt like the hundredth time that day, he put his arm around her shoulder. "I guess will just have to hope that what Owyn and Sarah taught us will be enough to help us get through this crisis. Cause if not, I fear things will never be the same again."

A/N"Not sure how often I will update this story. But I will make a considerable effort to try and keep something of a schedule for myself. Feel free to leave any questions or comments if you like."


	2. Recon Squad Artemis

A/N"I do not own anything by Bethesda or from the Fallout universe. Also I know that my grammar is poor. If you can still enjoy it, then that's all that I am asking for."

Sorry about all the line breaks this chapter, I just didn't want to have more than a two part prologue.

Prologue Part 2

Recon Squad Artemis

Climbing up the small ladder that was in front of him, Tristan reached the top of the left side propeller. Putting down his clipboard, he grabbed the adjusting wrench that he had tucked behind his gun belt. Giving some screws a few turns he put the wrench down and grabbed his clipboard and wrote down his adjustments.

"Still making adjustments there knight Walker,"teased the voice of his fellow copilot Amy Chang.

Lowering his clipboard, Tristan could see she was sporting a broad grin while having her hands on her hips. Giving her BOS uniform a long look he couldn't help but like the way her uniform did nothing to hide her nice curves. Bringing his eyes back up to her face, he could see her grin was even wider than before.

"See something you like flying Ace,"she said using his nickname in a teasing manner.

Not one to back down from a challenge he calmly tossed the clipboard at her forcing her to catch it. "Depends on what your offering princess."

Setting the clipboard down, the twenty six year old lancer knight pilot gave him an sly smile. "I have already told you before Walker. I don't like to be teased. Either put up or shut up."

"I never said I wouldn't,"he added by giving her a small wink and his own amused grin,"Trust me...I always deliver when the time counts."

"You better, and it better be soon or else I will cut them off and show you what blue balls actually looks like,"she stated grabbing her combat knife in her right hand and twirling it around a before putting it back on her gun belt.

Shaking his head, Tristan put down his wrench and grabbed a nearby screwdriver off the work bench. "Now I know that you didn't come all the way over here just to flirt with me."

"I don't flirt Tristan. I simple take what I want. Anyways, Paladin Brandis wanted to make sure your still on board for this mission."

"Well you can tell Bandis what I said yesterday during our meeting. I want to be here. Whatever my reasons are...belong to me."

Holding up her hands, Amy backed away slightly from him. "Hey don't bite my head off. I was simple relaying the message from my superior."

"Your right,"he said sighing heavily,"sorry about that. I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you."

"Apology accepted Ace. Just make sure you check in after your done with your adjustments."

Watching her leave Tristan couldn't help but grin as she sway her hips on purposing knowing that he would be watching her. Putting aside the thoughts of her ass out of his mind he want back to work on putting the panel back on propeller. It was when he was getting ready to put the last screw in he heard someone else approaching him. Out of the corner of his right eye he could see that someone was his best friend Christina Haylen. Finishing tightening the last screw, he climbed down the ladder and put his screwdriver away. Making sure to avoid her gray colored eyes he grabbed his tool belt and walked over to the vertibird and stepped inside to put it away.

Peaking outside the cockpits windows, he could see Christina getting more and more annoyed with each passing second. Currently they were fighting about his involvement in this recon mission. But in reality this was merrily just the tip of the iceberg. Their views on Brotherhood's new direction had started the rift between them. So much so they barely even talked anymore.

Grabbing his canteen off his belt, Tristan walked down the lowering ramp and made his way over to her. Taking a quick swing, he offered his canteen to her in hopes she would take his small olive branch. Instead she simply glared at him causing him to put the cap back on and put it back on his belt.

"What do you want Haylen?"

"You know why I am here Walker."

"Perhaps I do. So I will save you the trouble of wasting your breath. I am going."

It was then he could see her ball her fists before taking a step towards him. "Why are you being so damn thick headed!

"I am sorry, I didn't know I need your approval before I did anything. The last time I checked I was twenty three years old too."

"Don't you turn this around on me! Your the one whose so desperate to leave that you can't see that your throwing away your life!"

Seeing the passion she had put behind her words Tristan sighed heavily and closed his eyes briefly. Trying his best to calm his own anger he finally opened his eyes to see she was still shaking with fury.

"Tina, look. I am sorry. I know that the new appointed Elder Arthur Maxson and his philosophy has driven a wedge between us. But Believe me...I hate fighting with you."

Instantly he could see his words had the desired affect he wanted them to have as she relaxed her fists gave him a somber look."I hate fighting with you too."

An uneasy silence had settled over them as he waited for her to say something back to him. It was then he saw a few tears streaming down her face. "I am just trying to get you see reason Tristan. We've lost so many good men and women. I don't want to lose you too."

While they both agreed to give up their romantic feelings for each other when they became adults. It was clear that she still had not given up on them. In fact judging by her reaction she was still in love with him. Not wanting to hurt his best friend anymore than he already had, Tristan tried a different approach. Walking over to her he pulled her into a tight embrace. At first she hesitated, but eventually she wrapped his arms around him and held onto him.

"I miss this,"he whispered.

"Me too,"he heard her say against his collar.

Holding on to her for a few more moments he finally pulled back so he could speak to her once more. "You need to know I am not doing this just to spite everyone. Nor I am doing this to try and prove a point."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I am doing this because...it's something I must do. Sarah once told me that we all have to decide what kind of person we want to be. No elder or paladin can ever change that. That sometimes the right path is the one less traveled. Even if that path means doing it yourself. I have thought about lately what she and lone wanderer meant to me. They believe in helping people, and that's something I believe in too,"he stated which caused her to slightly pull away from him.

Once again he could see a fresh wave of tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. "The Lyons are gone Tristan. They died and along with so many of our brothers and sisters carrying the flag you still cling too. I had hoped that you would see reason but now I see I was wrong. Paladin Dense warned me it was a fool's errand."

"This doesn't have to be goodbye Tina."

Seeing more tears streaming down her face, she quickly turned away from him. "Just leave me alone,"she said running out of the hanger bay and leaving him to his thoughts once more.

* * *

"Okay, this is a good place to store the vertibird while we do some recon,"stated Paladin Brandis while looking around the hanger bay of Listen Post Bravo.

Nodding his head in agreement, Tristan folded his arms across his brotherhood of steel combat armor he wore over his BOS uniform. The former listen post was mostly intact with a few areas that need some rubble cleared from. But other than some routine maintenance they could use this a good base of operations in the Commonwealth.

"Scribe Faris, have you been able to establish a communications line with Recon Bunker Theta?"

Taking out a battered clipboard, the scribe shook her head. "Unfortunately no sir. The pre-war firewalls that are in place right will take some time to get around."

"I see. What about this listening post's AI capabilities?"

"Not sure,"added knight sergeant Lisa Garcia,"they appear to be either damaged or offline."

"I say good riddance,"replied knight Varham.

"Agreed. Machines who can think and learn is what helped destroyed the world in the first place,"stated knight Astlin.

"Regardless, we need to try and prep this listen post if we plan on staying here. I want lancer knight Chang and Walker to stay here for now. See what you can do to get this place up and running."

"Yes sir,"they both said at the same time.

"As for you knight Astlin, I want you to scout out the National Guard Training Yard. Get inside and secure it for us if you can."

"Yes Paladin sir."

"Finally the rest of us will make our way over to the Med-Tek Research building in Malden. Any questions?" Asked paladin Brandis.

"No sir,"they all said.

"Good,"he replied while everyone else put on their power helmets,"knight sergeant Garcia, you have the point."

"Yes sir,"she said moving ahead of everyone with her plasma rifle at the ready.

"Walker and Chang, I want you to use the back entrance if you need to head outside. We need to secure the area first before start using the front door as we don't want to draw more attention to ourselves than is necessary. Understood?"

"Yes sir,"they both said again at the same time.

Giving them a salute, Tristan and Amy watched the rest of their recon squad leave the listening post from behind the hanger bay they were currently in. Once he heard the hatch close he went to work in taking off five piece BOS combat armor. Feeling about ten pounds lighter Tristan unzipped the top of his uniform to help cool himself down. Grabbing the canteen of his belt, he drank deeply before snapping it back on his gun belt. Looking around at the former listening post, he had to agree with paladin Brandis. This was indeed a good place to set up operations for them.

Picking up nearby folder, he opened up to see a small checklist that he and Amy would have to do before the rest of there squad would make it back. They included checking the facilities water filters, nuclear generators, power lines, drainage systems, and if possible and food storage.

Looking up from the checklist, he suddenly noticed that Amy wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Amy! Where the hell did you get too!"

"In here!" He heard her voice come from inside the vertibird.

Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way up the down-ramp and was about to ask what she was doing when suddenly he noticed she was standing at the top of the ramp completely naked. Despite liking what he saw he slowly turned his gaze away from her body. "What the hell Chang! You could have told me you were changing!"

Turning around, he was about to take a step off the ramp when suddenly he felt her spin him around and crush her lips against his. At first he didn't do anything but after a few seconds of her kissing him he couldn't help but give into his desires for her and kiss her back. Pulling back after a few passion filled moments, he could see a wicked grin appear all over her face. Still dazed from the entire situation he barely noticed her unzip his uniform until it was down around his knees.

"Amy,"but before he could protest anymore she grabbed a hold of his penis through his boxers making him stop.

"Enough talk. I told you before I get what I want. And you have teased me long enough. So shut up and simple enjoy yourself,"she said pulling his boxers down the rest of the way as well.

Tristan in his lust cloud mind could only nod his head before she pulled his clothes off the rest of the way and push in down in one of the back seats of helicopter. Being rock hard thanks to sight of her stunning body he watched as she made her way over to him and climb onto his lap. Grabbing a hold of his manhood, she lined it up and slowly pushed herself down onto him.

"Now that's more like it,"she said once she had fully inserted him inside her.

Having closed his eyes from the pleasure he opened his eyes to see her staring down at him with a hungry look in her own brown eyes. "Just relax my flying ace. I will do all the work."

Instead of waiting for him to response she immediately lifted herself up until only the tip of his penis was inside her before plunging back down causing both of them to moan. Repeating this for a good solid minute Tristan had decided he had enough of her teasing and reach up and began to knead her large breasts.

"About damn time,"she added with a mischievous grin on her face.

Lifting herself up and down at a much faster rate, he could feel her ass smacking his thighs harder and harder until all he could hear was the constant moans coming from her. It was then she leaned in close and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck." Fucking suck on them!"

Not being needed to be told twice, Tristan latched onto her right now and began to suck on the nipple while taking his hands off her other breast and put them on her hips in order to help stable her movements. Switching to her other breast, he could feel her starting to get tired as her movements began to slow down. Knowing he could last much longer, Tristan went into overdrive and began thrusting up as fast as he could inside her.

"God! Fuck me! Fuck me!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Giving her everything he had he was surprised when she pulled his mouth away from her breasts and crushed her lips once again his. Kissing her back he felt her clamp down onto him, causing him to lose control as well. Cumming inside her he could feel her body pulsing with him as if it was trying to milk him for all he was worth. After firing six shoots of semen inside her womb he finally felt himself calming down.

Taking his mouth away from his, Tristan looked up to see she still had her eyes closed. Breathing hard, he couldn't help but grin back at her. Immediately she opened her eyes and grinned back at him. "Not bad Walker, not bad at all. I must say you are a man of your word. You were one of the best fucks I had despite your early hesitation."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Your welcome,"she said taking her arms away from his neck and slowly climbing out of his lap. Looking down at the small amount of his semen coming out of her vagina, Amy looked back up and gave him an amused chuckle. "Your lucky I think ahead and take the anti-pregnancy pill or else I image you have impregnated me."

It was then he realized she was right as he hadn't even thought of any kind of protection. His small wave of fear must have been written all over his face as she tossed his boxers at him laughing the whole time. "That look was so cute. You know what, I think I might keep you. So how about it? Interested in something more long term?"

Immediately his thoughts turned to best friend. Searching his feelings he didn't feel anymore romantic feelings for her. Once he was satisfied with his own thoughts, he turned to see her staring at him with her hands on her hips waiting for his answer. "Well, out with it damn it! Do you want me or else do I need move on?"

"Imagine what the rest of the Brotherhood will say when they here the Ice princess and the flying ace are together,"he added in an amused tone.

Grinning back at him, Amy walked over and gave him a soft kiss. "That was for agreeing with me. And this,"she said pulling back slightly and kicking him in the ass,"was for making me wait."

Rubbing his ass a little, Tristan reached down and picked up the rest of his clothes. "Don't mention it."

"Just hurry up and get dressed. We need to get this base secure and we are already behind now."

Pulling his boxers up, he turned around and gave her a small wink. "I can't imagine how that happen."

* * *

"How's it coming from out there?" Asked Amy from his pip-boy.

(Giving the importance of their mission the Brotherhood gave them all pip-boys that they had scavenged from one of the many vaults in the Capital Wasteland.)

"Alright so far,"he said while on top of the bunker that over looked the front entrance.

"Good. I was able to bring up a map of this complex from the terminal you got working. It says there should be two laser turrets that can be activated if this security system is set up properly."

"Gotcha. Can you direct me towards there placement?"

"On it lover,"she added in amused tone.

Chuckling to himself, he looked up at the night time sky and managed to see a shooting star scream over his head. "Okay. From the reports the two front line turrets should be about ten feet in front of you."

"Understood. I will contact you if something comes up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Over and out."

Lowering his left wrist, Tristan walked forward until he reached the position that Amy said the turrets would come out of the ground. Turning on his pip-boy light, he could see a few pieces of debris was blocking him from seeing the control panel. Kneeling down, he began to clear of the pieces of dead wood and trash. Spotting the control panel still slightly expose he used his right hand to dig out the portion he would need in order to check on it's systems.

Turning around his focused burning automatic laser right rifle he used the but end to pry open the control panel on the side. Setting his laser rifle down, he lowered his pip-boy in order to take a closer look at the turrets systems. After checking on them and seeing that they were fair condition he was about to contact Amy when he heard something coming closer to his current position.

Quickly turning off his pip-boy light, Tristan went prone on the ground. Grabbing his laser rifle, he listened as the sounds of footsteps coming closer and closer. Crawling slightly backwards, he made sure he was behind the small hill that was on top of the listening post that would block him from anyone coming from the north.

Bring up his rifle's short night vision scope he could see at least five raiders and one woman who was wearing some tattered robes being pulled by a leash by a man in the back.

"I am telling you Lion, I saw someone go inside this place,"stated one raider who used his pipe rifle to point at the listening post.

Walking past him, the man who had a caged helmet on his head gave the post a long look. "This shit has ambush written all over it,"added another female raider who turned to look at Lion.

Instead of responding Lion pulled out his combat knife and slashed her across the right cheek. "Did I tell you to speak bitch!"

Knowing it was best he took care of these raider scum before they got close to his position, Tristan reached behind him and grabbed a plasma grenade off his gun belt. Priming the grenade his left hand, he waited one second before tossing it over his head. Waiting another three second he heard someone shout something just as the grenade went off and shook the area with a bright green explosion. Standing up, he could see two raiders had been killed instantly by the grenade as their mangled and disfigured bodies lay in several pieces in front of him. A little farther back a woman who had both of her legs blow off at the knees was attempting to crawl back towards her other two raiders who were only slightly dazed from the explosion.

Taking aim, Tristan shot the wounded raider three times in the back before turning and shooting another raider in the throat twice, severing his head from his body.

The last remaining raider saw what was happening and quickly dove behind a small ditch just barely missing the many laser shots he had fired at him. Shouldering his laser rifle, Tristan pulled out his auto pistol and American Calvary saber.

"If you leave now, I might let you go with your life!"He shouted to the last raider.

"Fuck you asshole!"He yelled back.

"Fine...Here I come!"

Waiting a second Tristan looked down and kicked a piece of wood over the ledge. As soon as the wood hit the ground the raider stood up and began firing his auto 10mm pistol at him all the while using the slave girl as his human shield. Not wanting to kill the woman he fired one round into her into her right thigh forcing her suddenly drop and now giving him a clear shot. Firing two shots he hit the last raider in the side of the body and finally the side of the head, killing him instantly.

"Damn it Walker! What the hell is going on out there!" Yelled Amy who had appeared behind him with an angry look on her face.

"Just taking care of some raider trash,"he said with a small grin on his face.

Rolling her eyes, Amy gave him a small push. "Well flying Ace, go and make sure their all dead. After you move there bodies make sure you get your ass back in here."

"Yes ma'am,"he added in an amused tone.

"Your lucky I like you Walker,"she replied with her own amused grin on her face,"just hurry the hell up."

Hoping down, Tristan went about checking each of the raiders with his saber before coming up the last raider near the small ditch he had been using as cover. Looking down, he could see him laying face down a pool of his own blood.

Putting away his auto pistol, Tristan gave his body a small kick. "You should have left when you had the chance."

Turning around, he now directed his attention on the wounded slave girl he had hit in the thigh. Approaching her body cautiously he reached inside the small med kit he had on his gun belt and pulled out a stimpak. Just when he was about to inject her she sprung into action and kicked his legs out from under him. This action caught him off guard and forced him to drop his saber. Knowing he needed to get off his back, Tristan reacted quickly and flipped himself over only to see that she had jumped on him with a combat knife in her right hand.

"Drop the knife,"he said calmly while pressing his auto pistol under her chin.

Even with her gas mask he could see that she was weighing her options on what to do. It was while she was deciding on what to do he noticed a bomb collar on her neck. Not wanting to risk her making a rash decision that could get both of them killed he tried reasoning with her instead.

"I know how to remove that collar with out setting it off. If you drop your knife, I promise to take it off."

"Yeah right, and I am still a virgin,"she fired back with an Irish accent.

"Find don't believe me. But do you think you can slit my throat before I pull the trigger?" He asked while pressing the gun a little harder against her chin.

Staring down at him for another few tense seconds, the slave woman slowly pulled her knife from his throat. Taking his pistol away from her chin, Tristan watched as she hesitantly got off him and allowed him to get back on his feet. Grabbing his saber off the ground, he quickly put both of his weapons back in there holsters.

"See, I mean you no harm," he said holding up his hands.

"I've heard that shite before. Either help me like you said or kill me now. Cause you won't get another chance. That I can promise you."

Nodding his head, he went around her and the while being mindful of the combat knife that was still in her right hand. Pushing her head down slightly, he went to work in carefully finding the small mechanism that was hidden on every bomb collar so that they could be manual deactivated by the owner. Making sure to not touch the collar itself he finally found what he was looking for and pressed down. A small click could be heard causing the slave girl to abruptly move away from him.

"What the fuck!" She said reaching up to her neck when suddenly the collar fell off her neck and into her hands.

"Throw it!" He yelled making her toss the collar as far as she could before it exploded a few seconds later in the air.

Seeing her stare at the ground for a few seconds she slowly reached up and removed the gas mask that was on her face. Tossing it aside, she turned around to showing him a mess of medium long red hair and a pair of piercing haze colored eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked giving him a stern look.

"I already told you. Nothing,"he replied tossing the stimpak at her.

Catching it by instinct, the Irish woman shook her head in disbelief. "Nothing my arse. Everybody always wants something."

Taking a deep breath, he simple shook his head. "Perhaps that's what you have come expect. But I swear to you...I don't want nor need anything from you. Take what you want from their bodies. If you want to do something for me you can toss their bodies over that nearby cliff once your done looting them."

Giving him a curious look, the woman slowly brought the stimpak down and injected into her gun shoot wound. Tossing the spent needle aside, she looked back up and gave him a grateful look. "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything..."

"Cait, my names Cait."

"Tristan Walker,"he said despite the fact he should not have told her his real name, but something about her told him that for some reason he could trust her not to betray his identity.

"I, I will make sure to remember it,"she said giving him one last look before limping over to one of the dead raiders. Making his way back over the hill and towards the back hidden entrance he heard his pip-boy go off.

"Tristan get back here now!"

"What's going on?"

"Paladin Dense is requesting reinforcements now!"

"Understood,"he said going through the sewer gate and back inside the listening post.

* * *

Hopping into the pilot's seat, he went about quickly strapping himself in as Amy brought the down ramp back up once more.

"Are you able to pick up their signal on the pip-boy?"

"No,"she said flipping a few switches and powering up the helicopter's engines,"which shouldn't be happening since our radios have been enhanced to communicate over much longer distances than a mile."

Nodding back at her, Tristan pulled on the yoke and started lifting the veritbird up towards the ceiling. Just when they got within 20 feet of the ceiling he heard the large metal doors above them opening as they where lightly showered with dirt until they cleared the opening completely.

"Do you have their distress signal logged into our frequencies?"

"Already on it,"she said taking out her pip-boys wire jack and plugging it into the helicopter's transponder.

A second later they both could see the distress signal start blinking on their vertibirds heading monitor. Flying a little south of Malden City, he could finally see where the Brotherhood had fallen back. Currently they were inside a large building about five hundred feet away from Med-Tek Research building exchanging laser fire with what look like some type of advance robots. There was scores of machines laying all around the building along with a set of BOS power armor that they must have destroyed in order to stop this enemy from taking.

"Can you get a hold of them?"

"Paladin Brandis, do you copy over?"

Hearing nothing but static, lancer-knight Chang tried again." I repeat, knight wing is here. Do you copy?"

Hearing static once more Tristan knew they had to do act quickly or risk their squad being completely overrun. While these robots were taking heavy losses with every step they made. More and more them seem to be appearing out of thin like they were teleport in from somewhere. And each time a more heavily armed machine appeared and began ordering the rest of these robots towards the building that by now was slightly on fire from all the laser fire it was being hit with.

Giving Amy a look, she simple nodded her head. "You take the rockets. I will use the Gatling laser."

"Let's do this Tristan."

Tilting the nose of the helicopter down, he pushed the yoke forward and began their first attack run. Knowing they would have to be danger close in order to stop these machines from overrunning Paladin Brandis's position he waited until they were within thirty feet of the ground to open up with guns. The vertibirds gatling laser destroyed any machine that was in its path as he pulled out of the dive and quickly turned the helicopter around.

Before he began his second attack approach Amy fired two missiles in the rear of their lines near Med-Tek Research concrete ruined fence they were using as cover. The double explosion sent up a cloud of dust and fire giving them a some cover to start the next attack. Using this to his advantage he dove down and let loose another barrage of lasers which wipe out another wave of robots once more.

Pulling out of his dive, he could feel the vertibirds shields take yet another beating from their intense blue laser fire.

"Shields almost gone!"stated Amy in a concerned voice.

"But how, we haven't been hit that hard yet?" He asked while doing his best to keep the vertibird from taking any more hits.

"I don't know! But I doubt will be able to make another run without taking serious damage!"She said looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

Looking back down at the now regrouped and advancing enemy, he and she both knew what they had to do. Reaching out, he held out his hand. Grasping it, she gave him a confident nod. Letting go of her hand, he waited for her to fire a few more rockets before bringing the vertibird in for another attack run.

Letting loose with his gatling laser once more he attempted to stop the on slot of robots who were getting closer and closer to the Brotherhood of Steel's position. But while in the middle of his attack run he saw that the heavily armored machines stopped and directed all their gun fire at them. Feeling the vertibird take repeated blue laser fire from all directions he pulled out of the dive just as several shots went through the cockpit.

Seeing the warning signs that their right engine was damaged and beginning to shut down, he attempted to over steer the struggling aircraft in hopes of keeping it aloft."Amy, divert all power to the left engine!"

Instead of hearing her respond he was greeted with nothing but the blaring warnings and damage reports that was flashing all over his screens. Taking his eyes off the screens, he looked over to see that she was slumped in her chair with several laser blasts having pieced through her chest combat armor. With the helicopter beginning to list on the right despite his best efforts he saw her body fall out of her chair and began to tumble back towards the damaged down ramp which was now hanging wide open.

"Hold on Amy!" He shouted reaching out and grabbing a hold of her left wrist at the last second.

Looking back up, Tristan spotted a ruined building getting closer and closer on his right side. Knowing they were going to impact the building he pulled with all his might and kept the vertibird from striking it head on and instead struck the right side and tail section of the aircraft.

The right engine exploded causing him to be pressed in his seat and forcing him to let go of her wrist. "Amy!" He shouted as he could hear her body slide down the boarding ramp and out of the helicopter.

Feeling pain in his heart, Tristan wasn't even given a second to think about what had happen before he the helicopter began to spiral out of control due the fact that their tail rotor was badly damaged. Screaming towards the ground, he pulled with all his might and somehow pulled the vertibird out of it's spiral just as the his tail rotor died.

Without the tail rotor he could no longer control the aircraft side to side movements. Knowing he was going to crash Tristan did his best to simple hold on to the yoke and guide it down. Seeing a series of buildings fast approaching he finally pulled back and lifted the nose up just as he hit the ground. The vertibird immediately began to spin on the ground until impacting a building on the left which knocked the back half off and sent the other part screaming towards a statue that was in the middle of a courtyard. Bracing himself for the impact, Tristan closed eyes waited until something struck him the side of the head just under his combat helmet knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Opening his eyes, lancer-knight Walker could see exposed wires and broken electronics all around him. Blinking a few times, he felt someone type of liquid go over his eye lids. Reaching up to the right side of his head, he found the source of the liquid and brought it down to see that was in fact blood. Shaking his head, he instantly regretted as suddenly he was hit with a tremendous wave of pain. Waiting for the pain to subside he finally took stock of his surroundings.

Currently he lay on his side still strapped in his chair. Reaching up, he finally found the strap release and with a grunt fell out of the crashed cockpit and onto the ruined debris filled road. Groaning, Tristan attempted to stand up only to feel an even more intense pain coming from his left side. Looking down, he saw his ruined combat armor was soaked with his blood. Carefully removing the armor plates and tossing aside his flatted helmet, he could see a piece of metal sticking out of his side.

Dropping to his knees, Tristan reached behind him and found his small med kit he had on his gun belt. Tossing it in front of him, he quickly opened it and found some med-X. Injecting the morphine into his body he then grabbed the only stimpak he had left and injected into his wounded legs that had numerous cuts and went felt like a few fractures and broken bones.

Giving the drugs a few moments to work into his system Tristan once again attempted to stand back up. Finally being able to stand up he looked around to only realize that he was inside the National Guard Training Yard. Bringing up his pip-boy, he attempted to reach knight Astlin who had gone to this location in order to secure the place.

"Amanda, do you read me?"

Hearing nothing, he tried once more. "Knight Astlin, I repeat. Can you read me?"

Hearing nothing once more, Tristan looked down to see that his pip-boy was badly damaged with the green screen flicking back and forth. Changing the radio frequency he then heard the steady beep of her distress beacon coming from inside the building. Looking up at the four turrets that were scanning the air along with a few sentry bots patrolling the area he knew it would be impossible given his current state to get inside while the security was up.

It was then he realized his only option was to somehow make it back to Listening Post Bravo and try and regroup. That was if he didn't die along the way instead. Looking down, he saw his saber and pistol were still inside their holsters so at the very least if he encountered someone he could go down fighting.

Giving the National Guard Training Yard one last look, Tristan pulled out his pistol and slowly made his way away towards the listening post. For the Brotherhood knight the journey felt like an eternity but just as the sun began to come over the horizon he stumbled inside the front entrance. The pain in his legs was beginning to be too much for him to bear as his side wound was throbbing so badly he felt like someone was stabbing him over and over again with each breath he took.

Reaching the front terminal, Tristan collapsed on his knees. "I am dying,"he said to himself just when he was forced to cough up some blood.

Feeling dizzy and light-head from all the blood he lost knight Walker was about to close his eyes when suddenly the elevator door in front of him opened. Not knowing whether he was hallucinating or not he decided to just to go with it and crawl his way into the elevator. Hearing a soft ding, the door closed and began to descend a few flights before opening in front of him once more.

"Lancer-knight Tristan Walker, I suggest heading over to the auto doctor Mark IX if you wish to survive longer five minutes,"came a soft female British voice.

Opening his eyes, Tristan looked around to see where the voice came from but found no one standing in front of him. "Wow, I must really be out of if I am coming up with a voice I never heard before."

"I am no voice inside your head Mr. Walker. I am this listening posts artificial intelligence."

"Oh, that explains everything now,"he said even as his vision began to blurry while he attempted to crawl towards an open door a few feet down from him.

"You need to hurry Mr. Walker. My analyses of your injuries tell me you're body is going to shut down in the next minute from blood loss if you don't reach the auto-doctor."

Once again Tristan still wasn't sure if he was merrily hallucination or if any of this was real. But deciding he didn't have anything to lose by listening to the soft and somewhat comforting voice he made into the room and up to the auto-doctor.

"You need to stand up for me to save your life Mr. Walker."

"Yes ma'am,"he replied obediently and slowly stood up and entered the auto-doctor.

A second later the door in front of him sealed shut and his body was immediately strapped down. "Just relax Mr. Walker. I've got you...I promise,"was the last thing he heard before finally passing out.

* * *

Feeling himself slowly regaining consciousness, Tristan groggily opened his eyes to see the dim light of fluorescent light fixture staring back at him. Closing his eyes, he gently shook his head before opening his eyes once more. Sitting up, he felt some pain coming from his right side forcing him to look down and see the white bandage with a small blood stain on it.

It was then he quickly realized he was also completely naked as well. "Welcome back Mr. Walker."

Looking up at ceiling, Tristan couldn't help but chuckle slightly to himself. "I am sorry, but my programs fail to find what is so funny Mr. Walker."

"It's Tristan,"he said standing up," and I was simple thinking about how I was sure I simple made you up in my head."

"Understandable, given how much blood you lost. In fact given your the state of your injuries I was surprised that you even made as far as you did. Most of my records on human anatomy and physiology indicate that you should have died before even getting here."

Limping over to one of the nearby lockers, Tristan opened to find a pair of US army fatigues inside. Gingerly putting on the white boxers and white undershirt, he slowly sat down on the nearby bench an began putting on his white socks. "You know what, I just realized I don't even know what to call you."

"My designation is LPB246Mag intelligence."

Putting on his army pants, Tristan stood up and looked at the speaker which lay in the middle of the room. "Well I am going to be honest with you, that's not much of a name."

"Hmm,"said the British voice as if deep in thought,"perhaps your right. Do you have something in mind you would want to call me instead?"

Thinking for a bit he suddenly snapped his fingers. "I got it. How about Margret."

"Margret,"said the A.I. Back as if it was trying out the name for itself.

"Yeah, although I think Maggie also sounds good too."

"Hmm, I think I prefer Maggie better myself."

"Well there you go Margret. That will be your knew name."

Spotting his personal affects laying on top of table near his bed, Tristan limped his way over to them and began returning them to himself. After clipping his gun belt around his waist and putting on his BOS steel holo-dog tags on he looked down at his damaged pip-boy.

Setting the pip-boy back down, Tristan slowly leaned back up once more. "Margret, can you tell me if there is any food in the kitchen that is free of radiation?"

"Scanning local food supplies. All supplies are radiation free."

"That's good. Cause I am starving."

"Listening Post Bravo was sealed for 207 years 5 months and 21 days ago."

Holding onto his right side, Tristan limped his way down the hall before turning right and heading into the mess hall. "That long ago."

"Yes. If my sensors detected a nuclear detonation within 10 miles of this location I was to seal the bunker and wait for further instructions from the United States Military High Command."

Opening one of the cabinets, he found some pork and beans. Grabbing his empty canteen, Tristan turned on the sink and slowly filled it with purified water. Grabbing a spoon, he slowly sat down onto one of the benches. "Has anyone tried to get in before us?"

"Yes, but none of them had the override codes you posses and therefore could not gain access."

Taking a bite of the preserved pre-war food, knight Walker was suddenly struck with a thought. "Why did you wait until I was alone to reveal yourself then?"

"I had to cautious. You have to understand I have been monitored the situation outside for over two hundred years. While it was clear you were more than common burglars, I was not sure of your intent. It was only after a conversation you had with Miss Chang did I finally decide that I was going to reveal myself to you and her. But before the right moment happen you both left in a hurry. And now only you return. Should I be expecting any more of your party to make it back too?"

Hearing Margret bringing up his fallen comrades and Amy made him sudden realize he hadn't thought about what had happen back at Malden since he had woken up. "I am sorry Tristan. I did not mean to upset you in anyway."

Lowering his spoon, he gave his food a long sigh. "It is not your fault Margret. As to you question...no I don't think we will be seeing them. I can't be for sure by from what I saw I don't think anyone of them are alive."

"Once again I am sorry for you loss."

"Thank you for you concern."

Going back to his food, the A.I let him finish eating in silence before talking once more. "So, where does that leave you?"

Turning in his seat, Tristan ran a hand through his short brown hair. "That is a very good question Mags. I have no way to go back to the Brotherhood of Steel back in Capital Wasteland. Not to mention I can't leave without knowing what happen to the rest of my team even if I found a way back. I owe them that."

"If you like, I have a suggestion that I think we both could benefit from?"

"I am all ears."

"Stay."

"With you? Why would you be willing to do that for me? Your an A.I. You don't need me."

"It may come to a surprise to you Tristan. But there is much about the world I don't know. I have been stuck inside here for far too long. I wish to learn about the world that my former masters restricted me from learning about. But since you override those programs when you entered I am finally free to learn at my own leisure. Something I must admit excites me greatly,"it said causing him to smile.

Looking over at the intercom near the door, Tristan pulled out his American Calvary saber. Scanning the faint engraving of some pre-war officer's name, Tristan nodded his head in agreement."I can live with that. Although I might suggestion we go about finding some others here in the Commonwealth to help."

"I can see your logic. Although I thought you might prefer your company of your previous party if they are still alive."

Giving his saber a long look, Tristan shook his head. "That wouldn't be a good idea Margret. My fallen comrades all hate everything you represent. They would try and deactivate you as soon as possible."

"Even Miss Chang?"

Sighing heavily, Tristan gave his saber a quick slash in the air before putting it back in it's sheath. "Maybe not. But Amy's gone...that I one I know for sure."

While they had only been together for less than two hours, he couldn't help but feel a small pain in his heart whenever he remembered what happen to her. Standing up, Tristan limped over to the trash can and dumped his empty pork and beans into it. "Do you mind if I make a suggestion?"

"Not all. If we are to be partners in these experiment, I welcome your input greatly."

"I want to help people. I saw what a group that is driven can do if properly motivated and the affects it can have on people. I want to bring the people of the Commonwealth some small measure of hope. Even if it's only for a short period of time."

Thinking on what he said, Tristan made his way over to exit. "I can work with that commander."

"Commander?"

"Yes, commander. It was the title of the person who was in charge of this place before the bombs dropped. Since you have decided to help me I think it's only appropriate you be given the title as well."

"Well then I accept. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership Margret."

"As do I commander Walker."

A/N"Not sure how often I will update this story. But I will make a considerable effort to try and keep something of a schedule for myself. Feel free to leave any questions or comments if you like."


	3. Knightwings

A/N"I do not own anything by Bethesda or from the Fallout universe. Also I know that my grammar is poor. If you can still enjoy it, then that's all that I am asking for."

Chapter One

Knightwings

Picking up the folder off his desk, Tristan began looking through the reports that he had asked Margret to print out for him. Scanning each of them briefly, he set them down back on his desk and went over to his dresser and picked out his Knightwing Army fatigues. The fatigues were dyed black and had their symbol (a sword and shield in front with a bird's wing in the back) sewn on the right arm. The symbol had a purple background with white for the colors and black as objects. Finding his beret, (which also had their symbol on the front of it) he put it on and made his way in front of the mirror inside his bathroom.

"How do I look Margret?"

"The same as you always do commander,"stated their bases A.I.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, clipping on his gun belt and putting on his restored pip-boy on his left wrist from the bathroom counter.

"Depends on who is asking."

Chuckling, Tristan looked at the speaker in the corner of the room. "I am beginning to think explaining human humor to you was a bad idea."

"Perhaps I did take things a little too far. My apologies Commander."

Laughing, Tristan headed for the door when Margret spoke once more. "I didn't realize my apology was that bad."

"No Margret its not that. It's just that you still have much to learn."

"Hmm, I guess I do commander."

Exiting the commander's room, he made sure to put his password into the terminal which sealed the room once more. Climbing up the small set of metal stairsm he was greeted with the long circular hallway which stretched the entire complex. On the right was the armory, barracks, shower and bathrooms, officer rooms and finally the commander room. On the opposite side was the medic ward, mess hall/kitchen, storage, and on the bottom floor commutations/science operation room. In the center lay the large hanger bay along with the back entrance while the front entrance and it's elevator down to the bunker was locked down in order to prevent anyone from trying to break in.

Heading down the metal grated hallway, he turned right and entered the armory to find Henry(two shot) Potter working on combat rifle at the nearby weapon bench. Henry Potter was a 38 year old Caucasian man who had a rough beard, lite brown eyes, and a bald head which he shaved every few weeks. Henry was actually a former member of the militarize raiders called the Gunners. But during a raid near Backstreet Apparel his right hand man corporal Chambers turned on him and shot him twice in the back and once in the neck. It was there Tristan and his Knightwings chased off the Gunners (who were more concerned about their loot and fled with out much of a fight.)

He didn't know why he did it but something in his gut told him to try and save the man's life. After stabilizing him he brought him back to the listening post where he eventually recovered from his wounds. With the only side affect was that his voice box had been damaged slightly and would make talking for long periods of time painful for him.

"Henry, how are you doing this morning?"

Holding up his hand, the former gunner made another adjustment to the combat rifle before setting it down. Spinning around his rolling chair, he wiped some debris off his green shirt and combat boots clothes before looking up at him. "Fine."

Giving him a grin, Tristan nodded his head. "I can see."

"Enough small talk...commander. What did you want?"

Sensing his irritation level rising, he opened his folder once more and pulled out Henry's report. "You said something about low ammo."

"Yes."

"Well, what are we low on?"

"The same shit as always. .556, 7.62, 50 cal,."

Putting the report away, Tristan gave a brief nod. "Fair enough. Thank you for your time Henry."

Giving him look of indifference, Henry slowly spun back in his chair and went back to work on the combat rifle. Henry wasn't much for talking even before his injury and usually let his actions do all the talking he needed too. That combined with his short temper and drinking problem made him ready to explode even on good days. But despite all these problems he still was a great soldier and ready to go whenever he called on him.

Closing the door to the armory, commander Walker made his way out of the right wing and entering the left wing. Going past the medic ward, he could smell something coming from the kitchen/mess hall. Opening the double doors, he was greeted with Thomas Chen standing over a few pots that was cooking on the nearby stove.

Thomas Chen was twenty two year old Asian and former Minutemen who had short black hair and green eyes. Tristan himself was a sergeant in the Minutemen and had met Thomas when general Becker assigned him to his squad at Baffington Boathouse. But after general Becker had died combined with losing Castle, the Minutemen had a massive falling out and now are left scattered and for the most part nonexistent.

"What are you cooking Tom?"

Putting the lid back on the large pot, he set down the soup ladle and turned his attention on him. "Ragstad soup, with a little bit of preserved blanco mac and cheese on the side."

"Sounds good."

"I hope so. Although I am worried I might have cooked the ragstag a little too long before putting it in the stew."

"Do you not trust me Mr. Chen?" Asked Margret over the intercom.

"Of course I do Maggie, It's that I don't trust myself to not screw this up."

After the minutemen fall apart Tom's world collapsed. He had given them everything for the past six years and watching something he believed in his whole life be taken away from him shook him to the core. With no where to go and more importantly nothing left to fight for, Tristan offered him a position in the Knightwings eight months ago. Seeing him pulling on the vest of his minutemen outfit he wore, Tristan gave him a sympathetic smile. "I am sure it will turn out fine, like all of your cooking Thomas."

"I agree with the commander Mr. Chen. There's no need to doubt yourself,"stated Maggie.

Smiling at the intercom, Thomas turned and gave him a warm smile as well. "Thanks."

"Not a problem my friend. Anyways, I've got to go,"he replied before exiting the kitchen.

Bringing up his pip-boy, Tristan turned on his advance communicator that was installed on it. "Josephine?"

"Yes Tristan,"added a female voice with a slight Spanish accent to it.

"Where are you?"

"In the communications room."

"Alright. I will be their in less than a minute."

"Understood commander."

Lowing his pip-boy, Tristan moved past the storage and went down the small flight of metal stairs that led to the communications and science division of the former listening post.

Opening the door, he spotted Josephine in the middle of the room looking at a large holographic map o the Commonwealth. Josephine was actually a synth that Tristan had stumbled across after killing a small group of scavengers near Malden Center a few weeks after Brotherhood's Recon mission was wiped out by the Institute. At first he didn't know what to do with the synth. He was already aware of their presence and what she was from a few of them making their way down into the Capital Wasteland. Despite what the Brotherhood had told him about these Synths he decided that she was worth the risk and began teaching her what it meant to be human the best he could.

It was because of her he sought out the mysterious Railroad and decided to join them as a heavy/Intel operative called Sword. When they offered to wipe her memory and give her a new identity Tristan refused. He felt that Josephine (a name he gave her) could handle it and didn't want to change the person who he had become his first friend in Commonwealth. Josey since then had become his lieutenant and 2nd in command. She was also in charge of their security for all the settlements they protected.

Moving past several still working computer terminals, he approached her causing her to turn around and face him. Josey was about the same height he was with light blue eyes and black hair that she wore past her shoulders. Wearing her favorite drifter outfit that had the Knightwing logo on the back and front, she offered him a warm smile.

"What can I do for you?"

"Just confirming your reports on last weeks security issues."

Nodding her head, Josephine leaned down and typed a few things which made the holo-map zoom in around the area that was highlighted as Knightwing territory. The settlements of Finch Farm, County Crossing, Greentop Nursery, and the Slog were at first under Minutemen protection with Taffington Boathouse serving as their command post. But after the Minutemen fall apart in 2286 Tristan felt a responsibility to them given their location and decided to keep protecting them without the Minutemen. The boathouse now was a Knightwing/Railroad/Minuteman hub that was responsible for protecting the area from any threats. Leading the few Minutemen who had turned up at the Boathouse was corporal Jackie Rogers. Since Tafington Boathouse was also a railroad safe house called Ivory Tower the Railroad sent a synth heavy called Power and a few agents to help maintain the cover. All told they had about fifteen Minutemen and Railroad operatives available to help defend the area.

"The Slog had reported a potential raider threat coming Kingsport Lighthouse. I organized a strike team and we intercepted them a mile out from the Slog. We took no causalities but had a few wounded. All are expected to make a full recovery. The raiders on the other hand were completely wiped out,"she said giving him a determined look and a nod.

Smiling back at her, he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder,"great job Josey."

"Don't thank me. Thank Maggie. She and her long range antenna gave us the warning we needed."

"Don't dismiss your quick and decisive action that you took in order to prevent these raiders from harming the Slog Miss Josephine,"replied Maggie.

Watching her giving him an amused smile, Josephine turned towards the center mainframe which housed Margret. "You do know your suppose to take some credit, right?"

"Perhaps, but I have found through simple observation that it is better to share credit when its due."

"She's right you know."

Seeing her sigh slightly, he gave her shoulder a small squeeze before removing his hand. "Regardless who takes credit, great job you two."

Tristan was unsure how two different types of A.I would react towards another. As Josephine represented everything that Margret wanted and yet could not have. But after watching them work together he discovered his fears were unfounded. While he was still sure that Margret didn't know quite what she truly wanted since being freed from her original restrictions. For now the A.I was more than willingly to help them to the best of her ability.

"Well I leave you to it my friend."

"Leaving already commander?" She asked.

"For now. Just be ready to leave in the next hour as Pinky wanted me to stop by the Switchboard today."

"Trust me commander, I know. Remember, I was the one who told you this morning!" She yelled back at him even as he walked back out of the door way.

Heading back up the stairs, Tristan made his way into the heart of the listening post once more before entering the hangar bay. Moving past piles of electronics and metal that was neatly stored and labeled he found the last member of his team working on a damaged suit of T-51 power armor.

Abigail was only thirteen when he and Josephine found her and her dog Sammy at Hub City Auto Wreckers. At first she refuse their offers to help her and stayed at the Junkyard for a month before a group of ghouls who had killed her father and sister came back and trapped her inside her house. Calling them for help he quickly responded and wiped out the feral ghouls just before they could break down the door. After helping her bury her father and sister she decided that they were trustworthy enough that she agreed to join them.

Ever since then Abby become like the little sister he never had. They both could relate to having lost their family and being taken in by someone who saved their lives. Not to mention their shared interest in repairing and fixing these created a unique bond between them. So much so after two years she asked him if she could use his last name for her own, something he proudly agreed too.

Abigail Walker was now sixteen with light blond hair that came down to her mid back and dark brown eyes. Her once small puppy was now a three old female brown and white colored dog that had a red bandanna and a pair of wielding goggles on its face. Abby herself was wearing a Ratty skirt with a tool belt around her waist.

Immediately Sam came running up to him forcing him to knee down and let the dog hug him. "Okay, okay, Sammy. I am happy to see you too."

Barking back at him, the loyal dog quickly stepped back and sat down wagging her tail in an excited manner. Lowering her blow torch, Abby offered him a warm smile. "Sorry bro, I didn't hear you come in."

Looking up at the T-51 power armor she was attempting fix Tristan simply smiled at her before walking up to the power armor. "No worries. How's it coming along?"

"Not bad. Although I could use more"

"Aluminum, adhesive, oil and screws,"he said finishing her sentence for her.

"So you do pay attention to those reports I send you,"she added with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, he pretended to annoyed with her antics which only caused her to chuckle even more. "Your not fooling me, commander."

Finally cracking a smile he turned and put his arm around her shoulder and drew her into a side hug. "Can't put anything past you, can I?"

"Nope,"she said with an amused grin on her face.

Pulling back slightly, he led them around the power armor she was working on and came to the vertibird that they were working on rebuilding together. "It's coming together rather nicely I must say."

"Indeed,"she said pulling away from him walking up one of side of the helicopter,"and maybe once day you will tell me how you know so much about these machines."

Seeing her give him a sly grin, Tristan slowly grinned back at her. "I already told Abby, once we complete it I will explain everything to you."

"I know, I just wanted to see if you would break a little early."

"From what I have gathered commander Walker's willpower can not be broken by repeatedly asking Miss Walker,"replied Maggie.

Glaring at the loud speaker that was in the center of the room, Abigail crossed her arms across her chest. "I know Maggie. I was simple teasing the good commander. You know, like a joke."

"I know. I was simple teasing you too,"she fried back causing her chuckle.

"Good one Margret."

"Thank you commander, I do try."

"Anyways, I've got to get ready to go. Pinky wanted to meet with me today, not to mention I need to stop by bunker hill too."

Immediately Abby's eyes lite up. "Can I come with you?"

"Did you get those water chips and sewer pipes updated like I asked you two days ago to do?"

Instantly her mood turned sour as she gave him a small pout. "No sir."

"Well then...you have your answer then Abby."

Seeing her still slightly upset, Tristan came up with a compromise. "I'll tell you what. If you get that stuff fixed by the time I come back I can promise you get you a shipment of supplies from Bunker hill. Sound good to you?"

Instantly her brown eyes lite up as an excited look appeared on her face. "Deal,"she said shaking his outstretched hand.

Leaving his adoptive sister and her dog back to their daily tasks, he made his way out of the hangar and headed back towards his room. "Josephine, Thomas."

"Yes commander,"they both asked through their own communicators.

"I want you guys to be ready to go in the next hour. I've got a few stops to make today. Henry I want you to pay attention to the radio while your busy making your adjustments. Understood everyone."

"Yes sir,"they all said back to him.

"Good, and Abby?"

"Yes Tristan?"

"Try not to blow yourself up while I am gone."

"Hey, that only happen once, or twice. I mean three times,"she added in a slight embarrassed tone.

"Margret."

"Yes commander?"

"Keep an eye on Abby for me."

"I can an eye on everyone at all times."

"I know, just do it for me as a favor,"he added giving the nearby speaker a small wink.

"Oh, I understand now. I will make sure to keep an extra eye on her."

* * *

Looking through his short scope, Tristan scanned the Starlight Drive with his Chinese Assault rifle. Seeing nothing beside ruined cars and the damaged video screen, he lowered the rifle that the lone wanderer gave to him before he left. Still wearing his black army fatigues he also had on heavy combat armor on his chest and arms along with a tan commander duster that he found inside his room. Feeling he didn't need a combat helmet since they weren't going that far from home, he put on a beret that had their insignia on it instead.

"All clear on my end,"he said looking on his right at Josephine then on his left at Thomas.

Josey gave the drive in another glance through her circle reflex sight on her fully modified handmade rifle before lowering her own rifle. "Same here."

Josephine was wearing the Railroad armored coat Mk-1 that was given to him after he joined them as a heavy. Wearing her dyed purple and black scarf and Knightwing beret she slung her rifle over her own shoulder. On her gun belt she also carried two 10mm auto pistols and a serrated machete.

"Likewise,"added Tom, slinging his advance laser sniper rifle over his colonial duster that he had found on the one of former dead colonels of the Minutemen. Underneath his duster he had a full suit of heavy leather armor that offered him descent protection while not slowing him down. Wearing a army helmet and bandanna that had the Knightwing insignia on it he lowered his bandanna away from his mouth. On his gun belt he also had a laser pistol and revolutionary sword.

"Expecting trouble?" Asked Tom from his left.

Grabbing his canteen on his gun belt, Tristan chuckled lightly before drinking from it. "Never."

"But trouble always seems to find you, yeah, yeah, yeah,"he said waving him.

Putting his canteen on the back on his gun belt, Tristan look around one more time before pointing towards the south. "You have point Josey."

"Yes sir."

Fallowing close behind his lieutenant Tristan saw her briefly look down at her wrist communicator that looked also like a pip-boy although it was only capable of talking and showing any maps. Besides being functional radios and maps, their communicators were designed so that Margret back at Listening Post Bravo could also keep in touch with them thanks to their special computer chip that was in them. The only problem arose when they got close to heavy radiated areas for whenever they entered the Fens. All the buildings could cause even her pre-war super antenna to have problems detecting anything.

"Everything okay Margret?"

"Of course commander. My readings don't detect anything out of the ordinary."

"I am aware my friend. Although true be told I was really asking you how your doing personally?"

"Hmm...I believe I am doing efficient."

Hearing Thomas laugh lightly next to him, he brought up his pip-boy. "I don't think that's the word I would use, but I'll take it."

Fallowing Josephine who took them away from the Starlight drive-in and near the boarders of Lexington. Passing by the Super Duper Mart they were about to head towards the pre-war donut shop called Slocum Joe's where the Railroad's HQ was at.

It was then he spotted Josey drop down to one knee. Doing the same, Tristan and Tom slowly made their way up towards her. Pointing over the hill near a collapsed part of the over pass, he spotted several feral ghouls eating two ragstag's that they must have killed.

"How do you want to approach this?" She asked without looking at him.

"I don't think we can avoid them. They are blocking back entrance to the Switchboard."

"Not to mention they pose a threat to anyone leaving the area,"added Tom.

Nodding his head, Tristan was about to suggest they each spread out, when suddenly another wounded ragstag appeared from behind the group of ferals. The feral ghouls response was immediate as they all stopped eating the dead corpses and turned towards the wounded mutated deer.

It was then injured ragstag sprinted right and then left before going right at them. "Shit! Here they come!" Yelled Tom.

Reaching slightly past his American cavalry saber, he grabbed his bayonet and attached to the end of his rifle. "Aim for the legs! It will slow them down!"

Looking through his scope, he took carefully aim and fired a few shots into the injured ragstag head killing it instantly before it reach them. The ghouls not caring that their original prey was now dead turned their attention on them.

Firing away at the charging ghouls they killed at least four of them while crippling another three. Looking down, Tristan spotted the last three ghouls were still attempting to reach them despite the fact their legs had been either crippled or shot off. Lowering his Chinese assault rifle, he put a few rounds into each of their heads exploding them in a gory mess all over the ground.

Releasing the spent mag, Tristan reached inside his commander duster and grabbed a fresh extended mag of .556 ammo and loaded his rifle once more. Looking around, he couldn't see anything that was an immediate threat to them anyone. Seeing Thomas shoulder his laser rifle, he was about to do the same but stopped. For some reason he felt like they were being watched.

"Maggie, can you sense anything?" Asked Tristan quietly.

Meeting his synth friend's gaze, he saw that Josephine also shared their opinion. "Negative, my sensors don't have anything on radar. Although I am having a hard time picking you guys up due to the radiation storm that will be hitting the area by 8:22 tonight."

Feeling the hairs on the back on his neck stand up he turned around to see a female raider wielding a switchblade only a few feet away from him. Before he could even pull the trigger she lunged at him and tackled him to ground. Immediately they began to take fire from multiple directions causing Tom and Josey to fall back behind the hill they were standing on.

The female raider who had tackled him for some reason was not moving despite the fact she was on top of him. Using his knee, he lift her body off him to see his bayonet at impaled her right in the heart. Tossing her body over the hill that was behind him, Tristan quickly rolled out of the way just as few shots impacted the ground where he had just been.

"Sounds like pipe guns,"added Josephine who gave him a wide grin while extending her hand to him.

Taking it, he pulled himself back up. "I agree. Lets show these shitheads who they are dealing with."

Spreading out, Thomas went on the left for a flank while Josephine went on the right to flank. Leaving Tristan in the middle to draw there fire and bait them in. Sure enough he could see at least five more raiders slowly approaching his position.

"If you run now, I might let one of you live!"

"You've got to be kidding me fuck stick!"

"Boys, enough games. Bring me his rifle and save the girl. She will fun to rape for the next few nights!"

Hearing the raiders roar with laughter, Tristan looked down at his pip-boy and saw that Josey and Tom were in position. Putting away his assault rifle, Tristan grabbed his auto pistol out of it's holster and tucked it inside the waist of his pants. Standing up, he brought up his hands pretending to surrender.

"Look at this boys, big man is trying to give up now! You know what we do with pieces of shit like this!" Yelled the leader who had a pipe rifle pointed at him.

Grinning back at him, Tristan made a gun with his left hand. The raiders began to laugh even more causing him to smile back at them. Pointing at one of the raiders on the left of their leader, he merrily grinned back at them before firing his pretended gun at him. Instantly a shot rang out, causing all the raiders to stop laughing as the man he had been pointing at suddenly fell flat on his face. Using his other hand he made another gun and fired at another raider who also dropped suddenly. Seeing the fear in the remaining raiders eyes he quickly pulled out his auto pistol and fired several shots into the leaders chest and finally one in the right eye just as he began to fire his rifle. Falling backwards, his shots instead struck another raider in the back several times before his body hit the ground. The last remaining raider looked around at his fallen comrades for a second, when suddenly he threw down his pipe pistol and started sprinting away from him.

"Thomas, if you would please?"

Standing up from the small ridge he was using for cover, the former Minutemen didn't reply but instead took carefully aim and fired one shot. The laser shot hit the fleeing man in the back of the head, exploding it and causing his body tumble down the rest of the hill he was attempting to reach.

Putting away his pistol, Tristan sighed heavily and gave the raiders a frustrated look. "I swear these idiots get dumber and dumber,"added Tom, who had walked over to the leader and gave his body a kick.

"Normally I would disagree with you just because I enjoy annoying you Thomas,"said Josey with an amused smile on her face,"but for once I happen to agree with you. They are getting pretty dumb. I mean they saw three of us when they shot at us."

Offering them a sly grin, Tristan turned back around and pointed over to the top of the overpass. "Regardless, I don't want anymore surprises while I am meeting with the Railroad. Move up there and hold the position until I am done."

"Yes sir,"they both said at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tristan made his way over towards the Slocum Joe's front entrance as all the gunfire would have caused the Railroad to seal the back entrance. Going past a few turrets that were tucked inside the ruined donut shop he was greeted with a woman who was pretending to be a trader selling her wares.

Meeting her light brown eyes, he gave her a small grin which she returned. "Impressive shop you have here ma'am."

"Why thank you kind sir. Although I have to ask, would you be interested in some Nuka cola I have on sale?" She asked, using the Railroad's current sign.

Giving her an amused grin, he nodded his head."Only if it's ice cold,"he added by giving her the counter.

Grinning even more, the woman beckoned him to fall her. "Indeed I do. I have some in my basement. If you would please fallow me sir."

"Of course, lead the way ma'am."

Fallowing close behind her she led him down a small flight of stairs before turning towards an old bookcase that had a few boxes of supplies on it. Watching her approach the left corner of the bookcase she hit a small button that made the bookcase swing to the left and reveal a metal door behind it.

"So...can I drop the act now Songbird?" He asked, crossing his arms and giving her a warm smile.

Turning around, she walked over to him and gave him a small hug. "Depends on whether you've gotten any spare time for me?"

Feeling her hand travel down his chest and finally stopping on his crotch, Tristan saw a sly grin appear on her face. "Not that I wouldn't mind giving you another training excise Amelia, but Pinky called me here today."

Feeling her remove her hand from his crotch, she gave him a disappointing look. "Well shit, that sucks. I guess business before pleasure."

"Something like that,"he added by giving her a small chuckle before pulling away from her and walking over to the door. Just when he was about to go inside he heard Songbird call out to him. "Besides, Glory is here...and I wouldn't want to get on her bad side more than I already am."

Closing the door behind him, he was greeted with a man dressed in a Railroad armored coat and wielding an combat shotgun. Seeing it was someone he recognized, he gave the man a brief smile, causing the man to nod back at him in response."Welcome back Sword."

"It's good to be back Maven. Is Pinky inside his office?"

"I believe so."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Making his way past a few other agents who were assigned to guard the front entrance way. He finally came down a long hall that led to the secret headquarters of the Railroad call the Switchboard. Going past the small armory, he turned right and down another hall that had a few doors on each end before coming up to a series of double doors. Pushing open the doors, he saw Desdemona talking to Deacon and Tommy Whispers.

"Just make sure we have enough agents in place,"added Desdemona who was looking at Tommy.

"Of course. Will be ready if called upon,"he said turning around and giving him a brief nod before heading down the set of stairs on the right which lead to the heart of the Switchboard below.

"Everything okay Des?"

"About as everything can be when your being hunting by the Institute."

"So that good,"added Deacon with a small chuckle causing the 2nd in command of the Railroad to glare at him.

Holding up his hands, he backed away from her and turned his attention towards him. "Tristan, I mean Sword. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Deacon,"he said holding out his hand to him which he gladly took.

After engaging with him some small talk for a while he heard someone behind him clear there throat, causing both of them to turn around and see Pinky Thompson staring at them. Pinky was a short bald man with light blue eyes who always wore a pre-war suit every time Tristan saw him.

"Your late Sword."

"I ran into some trouble on my way here."

Giving him a not to impressed look, the leader of the Railroad simply turned and made his way into his office. "Well I guess that's my cue to leave. See you around Sword."

"Yeah, you too Deacon."

"Oh and say hi to Josephine for me."

"I will,"he said waving goodbye to the chief Intel operative for the Railroad.

Looking back at Desdemona, he saw her lite a cigarette and take a long drag. "You better get going Sword. You know how Pinky can be when he's in a foul mood."

Nodding back at her, Tristan turned and fallowed the Railroad's leader down the hall a bit before turning right and heading into his office. Taking a seat in front of a desk, he watched Pinky shut the door behind him and make his way over towards his desk. Grabbing a bottle of bourbon, he pulled himself a shot and quickly downed its contents.

"I am going to cut this meeting short and straight to the point. Safe house High Rise and Yellow River were attacked by the Institute last week."

Staring at him, he could feel Pinky was trying to read something off by revealing this news to him. "I was not aware of these attacks."

"Really? And here I thought that A.I. Of ours was capable of long range detection,"he added with a stern look.

Crossing his arms, Tristan shook his head. "It does work like that and you know that."

"Anyways, you should have been able to do something."

"How can when I am miles away from them. Not to mention it would put Taffington Boathouse in jeopardy. I don't think I need to remind you of your own precautions you told us to do encase of an attack,"he fired back.

Glaring daggers at him, Pinky took off his fedora and silently pulled himself another shot. "Regardless, I believe we have a mole in our organization. It's the only way that two of our safe houses could have been attack within the same week."

"What are you suggesting Mr. Thompson?" He asked, not even trying to hide his own irritation.

"I am not suggesting anything Sword, I am merrily trying to eliminate any possible threats in our organization,"he added with a forced smile.

By now Tristan had enough. Standing up, he walked away from the Railroad's leader and turned his back on him. "I have told you at least a hundred times before Pinky, I will not bring in Josephine so you can erase her memories like you do every other Synth."

"While you may trust her, their are others who worry that she is a ticking time bomb that the Institute is using or will use to gather more information on us. Not to mention your own joining; which I might add was something I was strongly against."

Doing his best to reign in his anger, he slowly turned around and gave the Railroad's leader an icy glare. "You can questioned my motivates and why I decided to join the Railroad all you want. That I don't give a fuck about. But Josey has nothing to do with this. I have not told her anything about the Railroad. Not a single sign, location, or member's name."

Folding his arms across his chest, Pinky gave him disbelieving look but none the less finally nodded his head. "Fair enough. Although I will not stop keeping my eye on you and your A.I. Computer that you selfishly refuse to give to us even though it could help us ten fold."

Smiling back at him, Tristan made his way over towards the door and opened it. "I have told you before Mr. Thompson. Margret doesn't want to join the Railroad. I would have thought for an organization that is all about preserving Synthetic life and how they deserve to make their own choices you would respect her opinion."

After saying his piece he slammed the door shut. Closing his eyes, he did a few breathing exercises that the Brotherhood had taught him in order to calm yourself before you started shooting. Opening his eyes, Tristan was greeted with pair of yellow eyes staring back at him.

Seeing Glory was only a few feet away from him, he offered her a wide grin which she gladly returned before walking over and hugging him. Eagerly returning her embrace, he pulled back and stared at her for a second when suddenly she kissed him with passion.

When Tristan first say Glory he found her very attractive and attempted to get to know her better. Naturally she gave him the cold shoulder and refuse to treat him other than something she would wipe her boots off with. But after doing several missions together over a span of two years and learning about what he did for Josephine she finally let him in. Even after discovering she was a synth, (something she use to hide) that did nothing to stop and eventually the two became lovers something which they will still to do this day.

Pulling back, he gave her slight goofy grin. "It's good to see you to Glory."

"Likewise Sword,"she said grinning back at him as well,"I have some down time for the next few hours. I would greatly appreciate your company in helping me loosen up."

Grinning even more, Tristan took his hands off her waist and put them on her shoulders. "As much as I would enjoy some much need stress relief, I am afraid I can't stay."

Nodding back at him, Glory slowly parted from him with a disappointed look on her face. "I understand lover."

Walking away from him, he saw her getting ready to head down the flight of stairs only to stop and turn back towards him. "When the next time comes around you better fuck me good. Understood."

"Yes ma'am,"he added with an amused grin.

Grinning back at him, Glory finally disappeared from his view. When Tristan had brought up the idea of them being together, she immediately squashed that notion and foolishness. Saying her only love was the Railroad and helping her fellow synths.

Bringing up his pip-boy, Tristan signaled Josey and Thomas. "I am all done here. Heading up now."

"Roger that commander. All's quiet up here,"stated Josephine.

"Works for me. We need to make one more stop at Bunker Hill before we can head back home."

* * *

Thankfully the journey from the Switchboard to bunker hill was a lot more quite as they only encountered a few moles rates and bloatflys which posed no rear threat to them. Approaching the large metal gates that blocked them entering the caravan hub of the Commonwealth they were greeted with a few caravan guards who stood on top of two nearby supports that had two heavy turrets on either side of the front entrance.

"Who goes there!" Shouted one guard.

"The Knightwings!"

Immediately the turrets stopped aiming at them as the front gate slowly opened up. Walking up the small flight of stairs, they stepped across the threshold and entered Bunker Hill. Hearing the doors close behind them, Thomas turned and gave one of the male guards a small nod. "Charles,"

"Thomas,"he said giving him a small nod.

Moving around the large Memorial that was at the center of the location, Tristan spotted Kay talking to her daughter Meg near her small clinic she had set up. Waving at them, Kay gave him a small smile and wave before going back and giving her daughter what look like a stern lecture.

"I am going to go and get a drink at the bar,"stated Tom, who took off his Minutemen hat and made his over towards the bar.

Most people at Bunker Hill still hold resentment towards anyone who flew the Minutemen colors after they failed to answer several calls for help about eight months ago. While Tristan was still technically a sergeant in the Minutemen he and his Knightwings had and continued to help the people at Bunker hill allowing them to still trade with them.

"Do you think he will ever forgive himself for what happen with the Minutemen?" Asked Josey, who Tristan noticed had a somber look on her face as she watched Tom head over to Joe Savoldi and order a beer.

Sighing heavily, Tristan put a hand on her shoulder and turned them towards the market. "I don't know."

"But we have to let him find his own peace, I know."

Smiling at her, he gave her a small side hug. "Don't worry my friend, he will come around to you soon. You just have to keep trying."

Pulling back, she immediately gave him a embarrassed look. "I don't know what your talking about commander."

"Right, and I am super mutant."

Blushing slightly, Josephine ran a hand nervous hand through her black hair. "Anyways, why are we here again?"

Walking past Old man Stockton who gave them a slight nod they made their way up to the newest merchant who had only set up in Bunker hill five months ago; Ellen the cartographer. Ellen at the moment was talking to Kessler who appeared to be annoyed judging by the look she was giving the map making woman.

"Do we have understanding?"

"Yes."

"Good, now I will take my leave."

"Tristan, Josephine,"she said to them politely before moving past them and back out of the merchant's square.

"Always getting in trouble I see,"he said, causing her shrug her shoulders.

"Something like that, although I get the feeling she's still giving me the new girl welcome."

Nodding his head in agreement, he offered the young woman a sympathetic smile. "I've got the data for you on Malden like you ask for."

Immediately her blue eyes lite up, as she hoped over the counter and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much. I have been waiting on that map for a while now."

Looking at Josey, she reached inside her armored coat and pulled out the holodisk, dropping it into her outstretched hand. Instead of trying to hug her she merrily gave the synth a small handshake which she returned. Josephine didn't like to be touched. Something that the cartographer found at the hard way when she punched her in the gut the first and last time she attempted to hug her.

Running over to her nearby terminal she instantly started to upload the map to her data. "Ahem,"he said causing her to turn around once again with a surprise look on her face.

"Oh sorry about that Tristan. I forgot you were there for a moment."

Chuckling, he turned and saw Josey simple roll her eyes before turning back to him. "Your payment like you ask for."

Plopping a small crate on the counter, he saw three packs of duct tape, one military duct tape, five boxes of screws and two boxes of industrial solvent along side two hundred caps in a small bag. "This is more than we agreed upon Ellen."

"Oh I know. It's my little thank you gift for all the hard work you have down for me ever since I got here."

"And you have another site you want us to investigate don't you?" He asked, crossing his arms and giving her a soft smile.

Grinning back at him, Ellen simply reached inside her pants pocket and passed him a small note along with a blank holodisk. "Where is it this time?" Asked Josephine, who like Tristan had crossed her arms as well.

"I will let you know after I get a chance to review the map's you gave me. Although I suggest you take a look at the note that someone paid me to give to you."

Giving her a puzzled look, Tristan quickly passed the blank holodisk to Josephine and glanced down at the note.

"Commander Walker, You don't know me, but I feel I must ask for you help. I fear my little bird is going to end up killing herself if I don't get her out of here sooner than later. If you do decided to come by I suggest between midnight and 5am as the raiders who took over the Combat Zone will be busy watching the fights. If you do this I can pay you very well. The only thing that I ask is that you take Cait away from this place. Sincerely Tommy Lonegan."

Lowering the note, Tristan ran a hand through his goatee trying to remember why the name Cait sounded so familiar to him. It was then he suddenly realized that was the name of the woman who he had freed from slavery on the first night he was ever in the Commonwealth.

"Everything alright commander?" Asked Josephine.

Seeing a concerned look on her face, he slowly nodded his head. "Yes Josey, I am okay. Just thinking about something that happen three years ago, that's all."

"You ready to head back?"

"Yes, can you get Thomas for me?"

"Of course."

Looking back at the name Cait once more, Tristan quickly folded up the piece of paper and put inside his commander duster. The Combat Zone was deep in raider territory, which meant getting in and out was going to be a fight not to mention attempting to wipe out the raiders themselves inside the Combat Zone. Tristan didn't know how long he stood their staring at the Memorial but by the time he came back to his senses he saw that Tom and Josey where talking with each other while they waited for him.

"All done with your head in the clouds commander?" Asked Tom, who gave him amused look.

Grinning back at him, Tristan nodded his head. "For now. Although suddenly my arms are feeling tired. I am afraid I will need you to carry this back for me,"he said, handing the former Minutemen the crate of supplies.

"Why do I always get stuck with these kind of jobs?"

"Because your the rookie around here,"added Josephine with a grin on her face which caused him to simple shake his head in annoyance.

"Come on, we don't want to be out here in that radiation storm that Margret says will be here by nightfall."

"Do you want me to take point?" Asked Josephine.

"No lieutenant, I will."

Nodding back at him, Tristan knew whatever decision he made out the Combat zone that he knew he would have to make it sooner than later.

A/N"Not sure how often I will update this story. But I will make a considerable effort to try and keep something of a schedule for myself. Feel free to leave any questions or comments if you like."


	4. Little Bird

A/N"I do not own anything by Bethesda or from the Fallout universe. Also I know that my grammar is poor. If you can still enjoy it, then that's all that I am asking for."

Chapter 2

Little Bird

Looking up at the night time sky, Tristan could see many stars beginning to disappear from his view, as what look like storm clouds were starting to row in from the east soon. Glancing back down, he could see several caravan guards getting ready to close up for the night at Bunker Hill.

"Commander sir, we only have five more minutes until Kessler is going to lock us in,"radio Thomas.

"Understood. I am coming down now."

Picking up his Nuka cola, he finished drinking his soda and slowly made his way down the memorial that he was standing on top of in order to get a better view of their surroundings. Waiting for him was Josephine, who had the rest of their party which included everyone member of the Knightwings expect for Margret ready to go.

Putting his hands behind his back, Tristan gave each of them a hard look. Thomas and Josephine were equipped with the same armor and weapons they had when he met with the Railroad two days ago. Abbey was wearing a Brotherhood of Steel field scribe armor he found left inside the listening post. Being equipped with a modified plasma sniper rifle, silenced 10mm pistol and a combat knife. Henry was wearing some spike armor along side matching arm and leg metal armor to give him the max amount of protection. Being equipped with a 308 combat rifle, 44 magnum pistol, ripper and bladed tire iron he was ready for anything.

Even Tristan had on his heavy combat leg armor and army helmet that each of them had on given how dangerous this mission was going to be.

"Listen up everybody. I want this extraction quick and if at all possible quite as possible. While these raider types are dumber than rocks, we are entering their territory. So I don't want anyone trying to play body count, is that understood Henry,"he said, turning his gaze to the grizzled man.

Giving him a strong glare, the former Gunner spit off to the side before giving him a small nod. "Also, keep the looting to only anything that is deemed as important. Am I clear."

"Yes sir,"they all said at the same time.

Taking his Chinese assault rifle on his shoulder, Tristan turned towards Abby and her dog Sammy. "Abigail?"

"Yes commander?"

"You and Sam have point."

"Understood."

"Margret?"

"Yes commander?"

"How long do we have before the storm hits us?"

"Another two hours or so."

Nodding his head, Tristan turned towards Kessler, who was giving him an irritated look since they hadn't left yet. "Thank you for time."

Rolling her eyes, she simply pointed towards the open barricade that was waiting on them so they could lock down for the night. "We're waiting for you Walker."

Not waiting to piss the Bunker Hill's leader off anymore than he already had, he and rest of the Knightwings took their leave of the Caravan Hub for the Commonwealth.

Moving through the debris filled streets around Bunker hill the Knightwings silently made their way up towards what was called no man's bridge. On the other side was the Haymarket Mall which was was deep in raider territory.

Waiting for Abby and Henry to scan the area before they crossed the bridge, Tristan saw both of them give him a small salute. Signaling with two fingers, he gave them permission to move forward. Jogging across the bridge they didn't meet any resistance and successfully entered Haymarket Mall area.

Having already planned out a route that offered the least amount of resistance that Margret could come up with. Going around a ruined street that would lead them towards Good Neighbor, they spotted the Fallen Skybridge over their heads.

"Okay, were entering Boston Common. From here on things are going to be tricky. Josey, you and Henry will now have point. Thomas, your bringing up the rear while me and Abbey will be in the center. I don't want any of us more than 20 feet apart. Is that understood?"

Nodding back at him, Tristan gave Sammy a few pets before standing back up with Abigail waiting for him. Entering deep into the Common they carefully passed by Swan's Pond which supposedly hid the giant super mutant behemoth called Swan. While he didn't know whether to believe the legends of this so called behemoth he wasn't about to go and start swimming in the lake either.

After putting some distance between themselves and Swan's pond they came up to the road they were suppose to take that would put them only two blocks away from the Combat Zone. Unfortunately for them that road now was mostly blocked off with destroyed cars and junk fences. Seeing both Henry and Josephine kneeling he knew that meant they had spotted someone. Getting down, he silently made his way up to the building that Josey was using for cover.

"What's the situation?"

"It looks like some raiders have cornered off this section of the road."

Peering around the corner, he could see at least two raiders were busy patrolling the top of the junk fences. Fallowing the fences to the right, he could see a series of wood boards that lead over to the building's fire escape which eventfully led up to the roof of the building its self. On top of the building he could see at least one raider was busy drinking while it appeared another one was cooking something in a fire.

Signaling behind him, he waved so that Abby and Tom could join them as well. "We don't have a choice. If we try to go around it will add another thirty minutes to our trip. And that's time we don't have to spare."

"What's the plan?" Asked Thomas, while Abbey had made her way over on the other side next to Henry.

"We remove them,"added Josey with an amused smile.

Grinning back at her, he nodded his head in agreement. "Pretty much. I want Thomas and Abbey to stay here and eliminate those shitheads on the rooftops."

"The rest of us will take the fight at them,"he added, then turned towards Abigail,"have Sammy watch our rear. I don't want them hitting us from behind."

"You can count on us,"she replied by placing a hand on her faithful companion.

Looking at Henry and than back to Josephine, he saw each of them give him a small nod before all three of them moved around the corner of the building they were hiding behind. Reaching a small ruined car, Tristan took off his Chinese assault rifle and grabbed the silencer he had brought along with him for the journey. Attaching the silencer to his rifle, he saw that both of his fellow Knightwings had done the same to their combat and handmade rifles.

Using the car's slightly destroyed passenger's window as a prop for his gun, he took careful aim at the one female raider who had stopped and was busy looking out in front of her.

Seeing that Josey had the other raider in her sights, Tristan without taking his eyes off the woman tapped Henry on the shoulder. Hearing the former Gunner sergeant standing up, he heard him walking forward until he finally came into his own sights. A second later he saw both of the raiders turn and aim their guns at him.

That was all that he and Josey need to see. Firing one shot, he hit the woman in the right eye, causing her head to violently whip back and go tumbling backwards over the junk fence she had been standing on. Seeing the second raider having met the same fate Tristan stood up and began running forward in order to keep up with Henry who was already making his way between a small gap that was between the two center Junk fences.

Jumping on top a few ruined cars Tristan instead easily cleared the top of the fence instead while Josephine quickly fallowed Henry inside the compound. Already he could see that Mr. Potter was busy killing two more raiders in a hail bullets while turning and taking aim at another three who were now scrambling to seek cover. Firing his own rifle, he managed to hit two of them in the back several times while the last one dove inside a small building for cover.

Seeing something green go past his right eye, he turned to see a man armed with a 10mm pistol go tumbling down a the last flight of stairs of the fire escape before stopping only a few feet away from him. Taking his eyes off the corpse, commander Walker spotted another wave of raiders coming from the lower level of the building. Taking aim, he fired randomly which immediately made all of them drop into cover.

Hoping down, he could hear several shots hitting the junk fence he had previous be standing on. Grabbing a fresh magazine from his duster, he reloaded his rifle and press forward.

Reaching a group of fire barrels, he felt several more bullets hit his body armor and even a few going through his duster on the sides. On his right and left he could hear the sounds of suppressed gunfire. Telling him that Josephine and Henry were busy dealing with their own raiders and was in no position to help him. Knowing that the raiders were going to press him giving how they were pinning him down. He raised his rifle over his head and began to fire randomly over the fire barrel in order to keep them at bay. At the same time he reached behind himself and grabbed a frag grenade off his gun belt.

Tossing the grenade over his head, Tristan put away his Chinese assault rifle after he had fired his last round inside his mag. Grabbing his auto pistol in his left hand and his Calvary saber in his right, he waited for the explosion to go off before making his move.

Immediately he could see a injured male raider laying on his back with about half his mid section blow off trying to stop his guts from falling out of his body. Stabbing down, he impaled the man right in throat. Pulling to the right, he tore open his throat before spinning around and shooting another woman once right between the eyes.

Hoping up onto the nearby ledge, Tristan could see at least three more raiders were now getting back on their feet from the explosion as well. Shooting one twice in the back, he rushed forward and reached the second one just as he picked up his saw-off shotgun. Kicking the man's weapon hand just as he fired, the shot missed him by inches and instead hit the small wooden fence post. Slashing down, he quickly removed the man's head from his body before spinning around and shooting another dazed man twice in the chest.

Putting away his saber, he reached down off his gun belt and quickly reloaded his auto pistol. Moving inside what looked like some type of pre-war drug store Tristan was about to make his way upstairs when suddenly a woman wielding two Molotov cocktails appeared at the top of the steps.

"Burn motherfucker!" She screamed and tossed them both at him.

Jumping back, he fired all seven rounds he had in his pistol before he hit the ground with a loud thud. Seeing that his legs were on fire Tristan immediately began to roll around on the ground just when he heard the screams of a woman echoing all around him.

Once he was sure that the fire was out from his legs, he stood up to see the woman who had tossed the Molotovs now lay motionless in the very fire she had set. Putting away his pistol, Tristan once again grabbed his assault rifle and reloaded it once more. Hearing a few more thuds coming from above him. Tristan reared back and jumped over the small fire that was still burning away at her body. Climbing up the slightly charred stairs he reached the second floor to see at least one more raider was busy firing down at his teammates.

Shooting him once in the back of the head, Tristan look down to see a bleeding raider who had several laser shots in his chest attempting to crawl towards a pipe rifle. Walking forward, he stepped on his back. The man slowly turned his head around to see him aiming his assault rifle on at him. Meeting his eyes, Tristan aimed down and put on round also in the back of his head.

Moving away from his body, he walked over to the broken out window and scanned the area. Hearing the sounds of gunfire had stopped, he reached up towards his pip-boy.

"Clear."

"The roofs are clear,"added Thomas.

"Clear on my end,"said Josey.

"Abby!"

"Clear commander sir."

"Roger that. Anyone hurt?"

"Yeah, Henry took a bullet in the ass,"stated his lieutenant.

Hearing the amused tone in his synth friend's voice Tristan gingerly made his way down the stairs of the drug store. He could see that his leg combat armor was slightly burnt but no the less still in decent condition. Although that didn't stop the sides of his calves from receiving a few burns though.

Meeting up with the rest of his team in the center of the now wiped out raider compound, he could see that Josephine's armor had taken a bad beating from multiple shots to the chest.

"How's your chest?"

"It only hurts a little."

Seeing that she was doing her best to hide the pain she was in he nodded his head. He wasn't about to call in question her toughness and decided to drop it after he saw that she was going to be okay.

"Henry, how's your ass?"

Glaring at him, he grabbed a stimpak and stabbed in right buttock. "Fine."

Grinning back at him, Tristan turned towards Tom and Abby once more. "You two take point once more. We need to keep moving."

"Yes sir,"they both said.

Watching them heading towards the back entrance of the compound, commander Walker reached out and put a hand on Josey's shoulder. "Take it easy for the rest of the journey. Is that understood?"

Seeing her sigh heavily, the synth finally nodded her head. "Understood."

* * *

Leaving the raider compound finally behind them they didn't meet any more resistance until coming up across the alleyway which would take them to the Combat Zone. The front entrance of the Combat Zone had a small barricade of junk fences which extended to either side of the alley until they connected to the slightly destroyed buildings on either side. On the back side which they were approaching were accompanied by two heavy turrets which was busy scanning the area for threats. The entire place was guarded by what look like at least six raiders not including an unknown amount who could come storming out of the Zone it self.

"Abby, your up,"he said to the teenage mechanic.

Smiling back at him, he watched as she pulled out the stealth-boy from her pack and active it. Disappearing from their sights, he hit a small timer he had on his pip-boy. Seeing the timer getting down to the twenty seconds he finally heard Abby's voice coming from in front of them.

"The explosives are set up commander."

Lowering his pip-boy, Tristan waited until she reappeared once more. "Great job sis."

Smiling back at him, she turned and knelt down once more so that Sammy could give her a few licks on the face. Grabbing the second to last grenade he had on off gun belt, he saw everyone else also grabbed their own grenades which also included a baseball grenade from Henry as well.

Rearing back, all four of them tossed their grenades into the center of the Combat Zone's front entrance. Two seconds later they all went off while Abby activated the her planted explosives a second later. The combined explosion blew apart a few pieces of the building on either side, causing a small smoke cloud to appear over the front entrance. Charging forward, the Knightwings raced past the destroyed turrets and towards the front entrance of the Combat Zone. Seeing several bodies and body parts laying all over the place he could see that all of the raiders had been killed.

"What the hell did you put in those explosives?" Asked Thomas, holding his left hand over is left ear.

"What?" Asked Abby, pulling out a small set of ear plugs she had in.

"Enough chatter,"he said, removing his own ear plugs and putting them away, "we have a mission to do."

"Whose the target?" Asked two-shot Potter.

"Were not hear to assassinate someone. Were hear to remove these raiders and get paid."

Shaking his head, the former Gunner sighed heavily. "whatever."

"Take out everyone who isn't a ghoul or a fiery red headed Irish woman."

"Yes sir,"they all said back to him.

Going past the front entrance which had the rules of the Combat Zone on the side of the nearby double doors, Tristan pushed the doors open with his back. Heading inside he could see at least two raiders who were smoking cigars stare at them a brief second before they were gunned down. Turning to the right, he could see two more female raiders who were behind the counter of the give them a started look before both of them were also killed.

Looking behind the counter, he could see two men and one woman tied up with their hands, feet, ears, eyes and tongues all cut off. Behind them was a sign that said (This is what happens to rule breakers).

"Put a bullet into each of them. No one deserves to suffer like that, no one,"he said Josephine and Abby.

Nodding back at him, he heard them both fire their silenced weapons into the three tied up people before turning his attention back on another set of double doors.

"Margret, you said this place was a pre-war threat before the bombs fell."

"That is correct commander."

"Can you give us the layout?" He asked.

Looking down at his pip-boy, he waited a few seconds before the image of the theater was on their each of their own devices. Giving each of them a chance to study the map, Tristan walked up to doors. Hearing the sounds of yelling, broken bottles and what sounded like someone who was using a microphone, he met his fellow Knightwing's gazes.

"We hit them hard and fast. I want us to create a wall of walking gunfire that will not give them a chance to fire back. I am clear."

"Yes sir."

Nodding back at them, Tristan used the barrel of his assault rifle to open the left door slightly. Seeing that the entrance was clear, he gave Thomas a small nod. Nodding back, they both opened the second set of double doors the rest of the way and made their way inside the theater. Spotting the second level a few feet in front of them they could also see what looked like a cage that had two people fighting hand to hand inside it. Standing on top of small platform was Tommy (who was currently announcing the fight while groups of raiders were watching the scene folding out in front of them).

Moving down the theater together, Tristan saw out of the corner of his eye a few raiders who were manning a few shops turn to look at them. Not giving them a second to react they all fired and killed them in a hail of bullets, lasers and plasma rounds.

"Whoa stop the fight! Who the hell is firing a gun inside my place!" Shouted Tommy over the microphone.

Seeing a man who was smoking a cigar stand up, he pointed his 44 magnum at Tommy. "No one stops the fight unless I say so you zombie looking shit face!"

Taking aim through his small scope, Tristan fired one shot and hit the leader in the back of the neck. The leader instantly fell forward and hit his head on the platform before falling over on the side.

It took a few moments for the rest of the raiders to realize what was happening which gave the Knightwings their chance they had been waiting for. Opening up with their guns, they began taking out as many of them as they could. Killing what look like six more raiders they were finally forced to move a little as the remaining raiders began to fire back at them.

"Watch out for the second level!" Yelled Thomas when suddenly he was hit in the back and dropped to ground.

Looking up to the right, Tristan let loose a barrage of bullets which hit the side railing and finally the woman in the chest and head. Her body swayed a bit before it fell forward and cam crashing down onto the first floor a few feet away from him.

Grabbing another magazine from his duster, he knelt down and began providing cover fire for his wounded teammate. He could see Abby was firing away with her silence 10mm pistol at a man who was using a small shack for cover. A second later Sammy came racing around the corner and jumped in the air. The dog lunged forward and used it's powerful jaws to clam around the man's throat. Hearing Sammy shake the man around violently, Abby stood up and put a few rounds into the chest of another man who was attempting to shoot her dog from the other end of the shack they were fighting over.

Meanwhile Josey was wielding her twin 10mm auto pistols at a group of retreating raiders on the second floor. Suppressing them, he saw that Henry had climbed up and onto the second floor and was making his way over towards them. Lowering his own rifle, Tristan watched as Two-shot pulled out his tire iron blade and slammed it into the face of the one wounded male raider.

"Henry duck!" Shouted Josephine.

Ducking, the last raider was sent rolling over his back and flung over the bullet ridden railing and onto the first floor below. A second later Josephine hoped over the railing herself and landing on the man's back, causing him to scream in pain. Standing up, she lowered her left 10mm auto pistol and put a barrage of bullets into his back, neck and top of head.

"Abby! Henry! I want you two secure the area! Make sure everyone is dead!

"On it,"added Abigail, who turned with Sammy and headed for the main entrance.

Nodding back at him, Henry turned and began checking the second level as well. Putting away his assault rifle, Tristan held out his hand. "Can you stand Tom?"

Greeting his teeth in pain, the former Minutemen nodded his head and took his hand. "Yeah."

Standing up, he saw some blood coming out of a wound near his back just above his hip. "Josey!"

"Yes!"

"I want you to patch up Mr. Chen the best you can. We need to be ready to move in fifteen minutes."

Nodding back at him, Josephine put his left arm over her shoulder and helped him over to the nearby couch so that she could give him some first aid. Giving them one last look, commander Walker took a deep breath before making his way over towards Tommy had been previous standing.

Seeing the dead leader's body laying in front of him, he heard someone whistle sharply to get his attention. Looking inside the cage, he could see Tommy standing next to Cait. Climbing into the cage, he turned his attention on Cait once more. Coming closer he could see that she was staring at him with a curious look on her face.

"Are you guys okay?"

"If you mean nearly getting shot about a half dozen times, yeah I am okay,"stated Tommy, who didn't look pleased about what went down inside his theater.

"I thought you wanted us to remove them."

"I did, but I wanted to keep my head in the process. I haven't survived for over two hundreds by being in the middle of a warzone."

Giving the ghoul an amused grin, Tristan turned towards Cait. "I believe miss Cait this is the second time we have met."

"What the shite are you talking about?"

Sighing heavily, Tristan gave her a somber look. "I will explain that in due time. Now is not the time for this conversation."

"Finally your saying something smart,"stated Tommy reaching inside his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper and a bag of caps,"I will have the rest of the money I owe you once I clean this mess up."

Just when he was about to take the paper from him, he saw Cait reach out and grab a hold of his wrist. "Now wait just a God damn second. What's going on here Tommy?"

"Business. I am afraid I don't need your services anymore little bird."

"I told you not to call me that."

Smiling back at her, Tristan felt her grip on his wrist relent. "So just like that your throwing me away like some piece of trash."

"No, I am trying to save you little bird. One day you will thank me. But for now I must ask that you leave my theater. It will take me some time to get this place up and running again. Once I do," he said turning to look at him,"your never allowed back here. I can't have you and your team killing all my fighters."

Grinning back at him, Tristan nodded his head. "Fair enough."

Seeing Tommy leave the cage and head back towards his office, Tristan turned back to the fiery Irish woman. "If you got anything you want to take with you I suggest you get it."

Slumping her shoulders in defeat, Cait gave him a weary look. "Fine. Just know that contract you now hold doesn't mean that I am your slave. I was a slave once and I will never go back to being one. Do I make myself clear."

"Trust me Cait...I know that more than anyone,"he said, causing her once again to give him a confused look,"just hurry up. We have a long journey back home."

* * *

Three hours later Cait was finally allowed to remove the blindfold that her holders of her contract had put on her after they had crossed No-man's bridge out of the Common. Looking around, she could see that she was inside some type of pre-war bunker or even possible vault. The room she was standing in looked like some type of old military barracks as their was about ten beds, lockers, storage, and even a working toilet that had running water in it.

"Where is me stuff?" She asked the Hispanic looking woman who had walked her the rest of the way inside the room.

"Being secured."

Seeing the woman glare at her, Cait simple rolled her eyes back at her. "Listen, if you want to play tough girl I am more than game. So either drop the act or I will drop you."

Immediately she could see the woman's brown eyes narrow at her statement causing her to ball her first at her side. Just when she was about to take a step towards her she heard the door behind them unseal itself.

"Josey, calm down"said the man who was this groups leader.

Seeing her slowly release her fist, the woman gave her one last strong glare before turning away from her. "Leave us."

"Yes sir."

Seeing her leave, Cait hide the sliding door once again seal itself. Turning her attention back on the man who was now in front of her, she could see he was dressed in some tan military cargo pants, along with a black long sleeve T-shirt that had a some type of jacket over it.

Looking down, she could see he had a small crate in his hands. Seeing some of her personal affects and a few other things in their that she didn't recognize. Cait wasn't sure what this man was up too.

"So, are you going to me what's going or are going to keep me locked forever?"

Giving her an amused grin, he simply reached out an handed her a ratty skirt and matching top. "Why don't you wash up and change first before we talk. You look like you could use it."

Looking down at the dirty and wet clothes, Cait couldn't help but chuckle a little as she took the clothes from him. "What's a matter, don't like a dirty girl?"

"Oh I don't mind a little dirty,"he added with a seductive smile,"but I am afraid business must come first."

"Your loss commander,"she added while sizing him up a little,"it's too bad really though. Your not bad looking either."

Grinning even more, he took off his beret and gave her a small bow. "The feeling is mutual miss Cait."

Finding herself smiling despite the fact she didn't want too, she suddenly saw him look down at his wrist that had a pip-boy on it. "I am afraid my I need to take care of a few things first. Once I am done I will be back. In the mean time I suggest you make yourself comfortable. We have a plate of baked potatoes and grilled mirelurk for you once your down washing up."

"Fair enough. Trust me, I've had worse places to stay for a while."

Seeing him give her one last grin, he turned and left the room once more. Looking down at the clothes that was still in her hands, she merrily shrugged her shoulders and made her way over to the one sink that was next to the bathroom and filled it up. Taking off her dirty and wet corset, pants and panties, she went to work on cleaning herself for the first in a week with the bar soap that was left on the sink.

Once she was done drying herself off, Cait began to dress herself. It was while putting her her ratty top she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched despite the fact that she was alone. Having been on her own for so long she had learned to trust her instincts. Making sure to keep a close eye on her surroundings, she made her way over the the crate that the commander had dropped off.

Taking a seat on the nearby bed, she began to look through the crate. Inside she found her saw-off shotgun, (that of course was empty) spike knuckles, serrated machete, a few doses of psycho, and a small gold pendent that was in the shape of a small bird.

Picking up the pendant, she want about putting it around her neck when she heard the door in front of her unsealed once more. Coming into the room, she could see the teenage girl they had with them dressed in the same ratty skirt she had on carrying a plate of food for her. Behind her was a rather large dog who came inside and slowly sat down in front of the door.

"I am so glad that those clothes fit you."

"I, they fit alright."

Smiling back at her, the teenager set down the food and a bottle of purified water in front of her. "My names Abigail Walker."

"Cait."

"I know. Well...Cait, I got to go. I do hope to see more of you."

Giving her a small wave, Cait watched as she and her dog left her alone yet again. Seeing the food in front of her, she also realized she hadn't eaten anything in over two days. Having gone almost a whole week before without eating she knew that she didn't have to eat the food they had offered her. But the good smell coming from it finally broke her willpower, forcing her to eat the food they had provided for her.

Finishing off the food rather quickly, Cait set the plate down and along with the half-empty bottle of water. Giving the room one was look, she slowly swung her legs over the bed and laid down. Closing her eyes, she pretended that she was tired and trying to get some sleep. About fifteen minutes later she heard the door behind her once again open. Keeping her eyes closed, Cait once again pretended to be asleep. "You can drop the act Caity. I know your not asleep."

Smiling to herself, she opened her hazel colored eyes and swung her legs over the bed. "How did you know?"

"A little bird told me,"said the commander with an amused smile on his face.

Sighing heavily, she crossed her arms across her chest before he came over and sat down on a bed opposite of her. "I'll take it that your at least comfortable."

"Enough of this shite. Tell me what you are planning on do with me."

Seeing him giving her a sympathetic look, he finally nodded his head in agreement. "Fair enough. Remember when I said that we've met before."

"I."

"Well, I wasn't lying Cait. My names Tristan Walker."

Finally hearing his name she found herself staring into his soft blue eyes that seemed so familiar to her. It was then she was flooded with the memory of the night when she was freed from her slavery. Shaking her head, she came back to reality to see him staring at her with a curious look on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Cait finally nodded back at him. "Well, at least Tommy is a ghoul of his word."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked a while back if there was anyone in this fucked up world that I even remotely trusted."

"And?"

"I told him your name. After all, it's not that you meet someone everyday in the Commonwealth who actually gives a damn."

Giving her a somber look, Tristan sighed heavily himself. "I understand. I am sorry about all of this secrecy. Unfortunately I keep quite a bit of secrets and until I am sure of your intent I need to take some precautions. As much for my sake as for your own."

Thinking about what he said she found herself quickly understanding his reasons. "I understand. So, what happens now?"

Reaching inside his jacket, she saw him pull out the contract that Tommy had given to him. "I have read this contract you signed with Tommy, and I must say it's pretty ironclad."

"I know, I might have signed when I was high, but I knew what me was doing."

Giving her an appreciative nod, he reached down and grabbed the bayonet off his gun-belt. "I am going to give you a choice Cait. I am the commander of the Knightwings. A small group of people who are trying to make the Commonwealth a little safer each day. The chances are will all die and be forgotten faster than I arrived. But it's important to me that we at least try and give some hope back to the people here. Even if doesn't make a difference."

Seeing the passion in his blue eyes, she knew that he meant everything he had told her. Simply nodding her head, she waited for him to began talking once more.

"Now, I am going make you an offer. You can join us and gain full access to this facility including new gear, weapons, and your own room. Or you can not join. In which case will let you stay the night and then send you on your way. Either way,"he said, cutting the contract up with his bayonet,"your free of your contract. I don't want your decision to be something that was forced on you."

Looking down at the cut up pieces of what was her former contract, Cait slowly looked up to see Tristan staring at her. Turning away from his blue gaze, she stood up and began to pace back and forth while thinking about what she wanted to do. For some reason this was far more difficult for her than it should be. Normally Cait would have left and set out on her own. It was something she was so use to how could she ever began to think about joining a group of fighters who fight for something other than themselves.

"If you have any questions, your more than welcome to ask them. I promise I will do my best to answer them."

Turning back to him, Cait ran a hand through her long red hair. "God damn it Walker, why are you making this so difficult."

Seeing him smiling back at her, she once again couldn't stop the smile that came across her face as well. "Alright, what exactly do you do?"

"What, other than saving the damsel in distress,"he added with a cocky grin.

Narrowing her eyes, Cait slowly came back to her seat and sat down. "Don't think I won't beat your ass just because your offering me a job."

Hearing him laugh she saw her smirking even more back at her. "Oh I would enjoy that very much. As to your original question. We help those who are need. Whether that means offer protection to a settlement here. Or rescue a person from somewhere. Stuff like that."

"Sounds like a quick way to get a bullet in the head."

"True. I will say I am not stupid. We don't do things usually free of charge, although were not out to strong arm people either. Also I know we won't be doing anyone good if go and get ourselves killed by doing something reckless either."

Thinking even more on what he had told her, the Irish woman stared down at the pieces of paper for a few minutes before looking up and meeting his eyes again. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. I will join."

Seeing him smile even more at her, Tristan stood up and offered her his hand. Giving him a curious look, Cait reached up and took his hand. "Welcome aboard Cait."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Your welcome,"he added while chuckling slightly,"Margret, is Caity's room ready?"

"Yes commander, Abigail reported it ready an hour ago,"stated a soft British voice from nearby the door.

"Margret is our base's A.I."

Snapping her fingers, Cait gave the intercom a hard look. "I fucking knew someone was watching me."

"Of course. Your an unknown inside my base. Precautions must taken in order to maintain our safety Miss Cait. I can assure you I mean you no harm. Well, mostly."

Chuckling herself, she turned back to Tristan. "So, Margret..."

"Maggie, Miss Cait,"correct the A.I"only commander Walker may call me that."

Giving him a curious look, he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Don't take it personal Little Bird."

"Don't call me that. Or Caity either."

Shaking his head, he offered her another amused grin. "Doesn't work that way Caity. By becoming a Knightwing you now are under my command. And I can call you what I want."

Still seeing him smiling at her, Cait balled her fist up. "Don't forget you cut up me contract. I can go over there and wipe that smug grin on your face for you."

"On you can try,"he added, winking at her, "but you and me both know it won't be that easy. Not to mention Margret will step in. She doesn't like when fights break out that harm team morale."

"Hiding behind your base's artificial intelligence. Some leader you are."

Grinning even more, Tristan reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Staring at his hand for a little bit, she slowly felt her annoyance leave. "Trust me."

Sighing, she let go of her fist and finally nodded her head. "Fair enough. You have earned that I guess."

"Good, now lets go and introduce you to the rest of the team before showing you to your own quarters."

Feeling him take his hand off her shoulder, he was about to head for the door when she reached out and stopped him by grabbing a hold of his forearm. "Hey, listen. I am not a prideful girl. But I would like how we met just between me and you. Please?"

"Not a problem Cait. I keep quite a few secrets. I don't have a problem keeping some for you either."

Breathing a small sigh of relief, she slowly let go of his forearm. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Your apart of the team now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, lets go and get these introductions over with."

"Yes ma'am,"he replied, causing her to roll her eyes before leaving the room with him.

A/N"Not sure how often I will update this story. But I will make a considerable effort to try and keep something of a schedule for myself. Feel free to leave any questions or comments if you like."


	5. Old Routines, New Problems

A/N"I do not own anything by Bethesda or from the Fallout universe. Also I know that my grammar is poor. If you can still enjoy it, then that's all that I am asking for."

Chapter 3

Old Routines, New Problems

Looking down at the battered clipboard that was in her hands, Cait gave the long list of supplies another heavy sighed before glancing over it once more. Currently, she was inside the Knightwing bunker going over all the supplies they had in storage. For some reason that she still couldn't understand, Tristan had placed her in charge of keeping track of their supplies. When she question his choice, he simply stated that everyone who was a member of the Knightwings also was required to have a job inside the bunker besides fighting.

Sighing once again, she put down the clipboard and the pencil that was attached to it and began counting the number of spare magazines they had inside a crate labeled spare mags. After counting each one she went back to the clipboard and wrote her new numbers of the list.

"Why I am stuck doing this boring shite?" She asked herself out load for the tenth time that day.

"I believe commander Walker say's it helps to put things into perspective,"added Maggie.

"And what great perspective I am suppose to gain by counting spare junk?"

"Unfortunately, I have no insight on the commander's thinking on this subject. But I will trust his judgment on this decision despite my own resistance on assigning you as supply officer."

Taking off the pre-war eye glasses that she needed to help her see the small print, Cait gave the intercom a curious look. "Really? You don't think I am capable of counting accurately?"

"I am afraid my reasons on this will remain my own Miss Cait. Just know that I trust in Tristan's judgment. If he thinks your capable, then that's good enough for me."

Nodding back at the intercom, Cait made her way over to the radio she had put inside the storage room and turned on Diamond City radio.

"This next song is by skeeter Davis. I, I, hope that you like it,"replied the radio host Travis.

Listening to the music for a little bit she found her focus again and went about completing her daily tasks. About an hour later she was just about done when she felt her communicator on her wrist vibrate.

"Yes Tristan?"

"I want you to go along with Josephine and Thomas while they make the rounds today."

"Is there suppose to be another lesson I am suppose to learn as well hear,"she stated in an annoyed tone.

"Only if you feel there is one."

Rolling her eyes, Cait lowered her communicator when she heard his voice once more. "By the way, that harness suits looks good on you."

Looking down at her harness she was wearing, she couldn't help but smile to herself. "You notice?"

"How could I not."

"Perhaps if you change my job I will show you some more,"she replied in a seductive voice.

Hearing his chuckle, Cait smiled once more. "Nice try little bird. For now just get yourself ready to head out. Me, Abby and Henry are leaving in five minutes with Cricket and heading to Diamond City."

Seeing (connection was terminated) flashing on her screen, she lowered her wrist communicator once more. For over the past week they had been flirting like this all the time. Normally, if she was ever interested in someone she would simply take what she wanted and be done with them in the morning. But for some reason the former arena fighter found herself enjoying the chase more than she ever thought she would.

Hearing her wrist vibrating once again, she looked down to see Josephine's written message come across the screen. "Be ready to go in thirty minutes."

Choosing not to respond she lowered her wrist once more. While Cait wasn't so thrilled about her job inside the bunker, overall she was satisfied with the way things were going. Working with a team wasn't as hard as she first thought. Although that might have more to do with Tristan than anything else. Regardless of these thoughts, she gathered up her clipboard and left the storage room so that she could ready to head out.

* * *

Seeing the giant gate of Diamond City finally coming into view, Tristan breathed a small sigh of relief. The five hour trip to the largest settlement inside the Commonwealth was of course never an easy trip regardless of how often they made the trek. Running into groups of bloodbugs, wild mongrels, bloat flies, and even a small group of raiders once they entered the Fens.

"That was so much fun!" Shouted Cricket from beside him.

Giving her an amused look, he turned and met his sisters blue gaze seeing that she mirrored his own disbelief at the eccentric caravan owner's personality. While the trip to Diamond City was never easy it was important that they move as fast as they could. And given the route they took usually took them away from the heavily fortified parts of the Commonwealth it was important they dress light.

Tristan was wearing a set of clothes/light armor that they had bought for everyone from a new merchant who had set up shop just outside Diamond City called Ellie's Workshop. Wearing a set called road flannels, it came with black boots, black cargo pants, long sleeve red flannel, armored black leather vest, black finger less gloves, gray scarf, and finally his Knightwing beret.

Wanting to save as much .556 ammo as possible Tristan brought his semi automatic .308 hunting rifle that had a twenty round magazine, marksmen stock, and medium night vision scope. To go along with his new rifle, he had a small order of tactical harness that could be modified to suit all of their own personal needs be made available to all of them if they so desired. Commander Walker had his carrying a spare laser pistol and three clips on the right while the left front holster was carrying a group of five throwing combat knives on it.

Henry was wearing a set of clothes called road fury. It came with gray boots, gray armored knee pads, black leather pants, black flannel, armored leather vest, black trench coat, armored shoulder pads, gray finger less gloves, red scarf, and finally an army helmet with a set of googles on it. His tactical harness now carried two .44 magnums inside them giving him space to put his ripper on his gun belt instead. Having put away his combat rifle he instead was wielding a .50 caliber sniper rifle.

Abigail was wearing a set of clothing that they she had gotten from Ellen (who was from the West) called wastelander cowgirl. It came with a dark tan leather duster that went down to her boots, along with a pair of faded blue jeans, cowboy boots, blue button denim shirt, white undershirt, and a light tan and brown scarf. Putting on a small set of light weight leather armor on her chest she was more then capable of taking a few shots. Bringing along her heavily modified sub-machine gun that was once her fathers she was ready for a long journey.

"I would hate to find out what you call boring,"he added, causing the caravan owner to grin even more.

"If it's not killing or exploding then who gives a fuck!"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Henry was giving Cricket an approving nod. "That's my kind of woman."

Immediately Cricket turned and spit in his direction. "Guns are for sale, not this ass."

Grinning even more, Henry simple reached down and took a deep swing of his canteen that was filled with whiskey. "Who say's I am the one whose buying."

"You better if you want anything to do with me,"she stated, turning and heading up to the Diamond city security to get checked in.

"And here I thought that kick to the balls that Cait gave you two days ago would have taught you a lesson,"added Abbey, making former Gunner glare in her direction.

"She's not into real men."

"Really, cause I am pretty sure that she seems interested in the commander."

Glaring even more at her, Henry began muttering something about teaching brats a lesson before he also started moving towards the large gate. Putting his arm around her shoulder, he led them right behind Henry waiting for there turn to get check in.

"How is Sammy doing?" He asked

"Okay, those stitches on her right leg and paw are healing up nicely."

"That's good. I know she wanted to come with you, but you made the right call by letting her heal up first."

Taking his arm off her shoulder, Abbey leaned and gave him him a small side hug. "Thanks Tristan. It wasn't easy, but I am pretty sure that Maggie is more than capable of looking after her while I am gone,"she added with a small grin on her face.

Grinning back at her, he hugged her back as they approached the head security guard and handed him his credentials."Okay, everything checks out,"added gate keeper Danny Sullivan,"anything particular your interested in today Tristan."

Taking back his Diamond City credentials, he offered the tired look man an appreciative smile, "not really. Just some shopping and maybe some information. The usual."

"Fair enough. Just be careful. We found another Institute spy in our midst last week...so everyone is a little on edge right now."

"Thanks for the warning. See you around Danny."

"You too Tristan."

Waving goodbye to the gate guard they made their way up the small walkway before coming into the Diamond City market. Turning to his right, he could see Henry meeting his gaze. Giving the grizzled man a small nod, he returned the nod and started heading into the market right behind an annoyed looking Cricket.

"Let me guess, he's going to the Dugout Inn,"replied Abbey.

Watching him going past All Faiths Chapel, he turned gave the teenager an amused chuckle. "Henry knows what were looking for."

"I just hope he can actual remember anything other than how many shots he had."

"Oh don't worry about that Abigail. Henry may be an pissed off raving alcoholic, but he always come through."

Giving him a disbelieving look once more, he began to lead them father into the market until coming across Publick Occurrences with Nat Wright outside pitching her sales routine to group of scavengers and settlers.

"Can I go now."

Offering his sister a grin, Tristan merrily nodded his head. "You bet. Just try and make sure you don't run up a tab again."

"That was only that one time,"she said softly, turning and making her own away inside the market.

Moving past a small group of kids who went racing past him, he made his way up towards Nat.

"What is this paper about?" Asked one woman who had just bought a copy for herself.

"The question you should be asking ma'am, is what isn't about."

Nodding her head, the woman moved away and finally allowed him to appear in front of her. Immediately she hoped down from the set of stairs she was standing on and raced over to him. Coming down to her level, he opened his arms and embraced her.

"It's good to see you again Tristan."

"It's good to see you too Nat."

Pulling back, he could see a huge grin appear on her face. "How are you doing?"

"Good, I guess."

"You guess?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Nat backed up a little. "It's complicated. Although I am pretty sure you know why."

Giving her a sympathetic look, Tristan stood up and nodded his head in agreement. "I know Nat. Anyways, is your sister here?"

Looking back at the building that was behind her, the young sales woman shook her head. "Not right now. She's up top meeting with mayor McDonough. Something about stopping us from getting kicked out of Diamond City."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that Nat. Your sister is good at what she does."

Rolling her eyes, Nat turned and around and hoped back up onto the stairs she had been before. "That's something I don't want to hear about."

Grinning back at her, he simple smiled back at her. "I wasn't implying that, but now that you mention."

"Oh God just stop. I will let her know that you stopped by."

"Thanks Nat!" He yelled, moving away from her and going into the market.

Moving past Kathy and John's Super Salon he spotted Abbey leaving Fallon's basement with a small bag in her hands. Meeting her gaze, she simply gave him a brief smile before moving rather quickly out of his sight and heading over towards the Science! Center.

"Get a swatter here! A real genuine swatter!" Shouted Moe Cronin from his small stand called Swatters.

Hearing him doing his cries about what pre-war baseball always made his laugh. The Brotherhood of Steel was created over two hundred years ago and had roots from the pre-war United States military. With that knowledge he was keenly aware what baseball was really about and how it was played. But seeing how devoted Moe was and given his business he didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. Although he was pretty sure if he did it still wouldn't change his opinion at all.

Moving past Swatters, he made his way up towards Commonwealth Weaponry which was run by Arturo Rodriguez. Arturo was one of the few people here in Diamond City he trusted and one who he did a lot of business with especially when it came to ammo and mods for their weapons. Not to mention he knew through Deacon that Arturo was an railroad informant as well.

"Ah my favorite customer, Commander Walker, welcome!"

Taking the Hispanic man's hand, he gave it a firm shake. "Good to see you too Arturo."

"I see those tactical holsters I sold you are working well."

Looking down at his holster, he patted his laser pistol. "One can never be too prepared here in the Commonwealth."

"A man after my own heart. That is why you are my favorite customer."

"I thought it was because all the caps I spend here,"he added in an amused tone.

"That too,"he said grinning back.

"So, anything particular you looking for?"

"Not today. Although I am always looking for information."

Nodding his head, Arturo pulled out a plasma pistol and put it down on the counter in front of him. "I believe Ellie Perkins was looking for you. Something about Nick being overwhelmed and wanted to know if you would be willing to help them."

Picking up the plasma pistol, Tristan gave it a brief look before setting it back down. "Thanks Arturo."

"Anytime commander Walker."

Leaving Commonwealth Weaponry behind, he spotted Myrna talking to her mister Handy robot Percy about something at Diamond City Surplus. While he had and still did some business with her, her anti synth anything caused a problem with them especially whenever Josey was with them.

Giving Myrna a small wave, the Asian woman simple looked at him before heading back into her home and allowing Percy to take over for the night shift. Looking around the market, he was about to head over Valentine Detective Agency when he spotted Ellie sitting on a bench enjoying a meal of noodles at Power Noodles.

"Nan-ni shimasko-ka? Asked Takahashi, the protection who ran the shop.

"Yes,"he simple replied, causing the robot to reach under the table and produce a bowl of noodles for him.

Reaching inside his pants pocket, he pulled out twenty five caps and placed them on the counter. Taking the caps, the robot then reach down with his other arm and put a Nuka cola on the counter as well.

Nodding back at the robot, Tristan took a seat right next to Ellie. "Miss Perkins, how are you doing on this fine evening?"

Nick's assistant turned in her stool and faced him. "Ah Tristan, I was hoping you would be in town this week."

"I heard. Arturo said something about needed some help."

Swallowing her noodles, the pretty woman nodded her head. "Yes, I am afraid Nick is swamped right now and has a few tasks that have been backlogged. One in particular involves vault 81."

"Vault 81?"

"Yeah, I know. Normally they keep to themselves and only let in a few traders."

"Did they say what help they needed?"

"Not really,"she said shaking her head,"just that they require someone who can help them solve a pesky problem of there's."

"Give me the details, and I will see if it's worth our time."

Smiling back at him, Ellie reached down and pulled the small brief case she carried with her and put it on the counter. Opening the case, she pulled out a folder and handed it to him.

Skimming through the folder, he saw that the request was legit. Looking back up, he could see Ellie had just finished her own noodles. "Well, I am all done here. Once again thank you for you time Tristan."

"No problem Ellie. Tell Nick I said hello."

"No problem, goodnight."

"Night."

Going back to his own noodles, he went about eating his own dinner. Pushing the empty bowl back at Takahashi, the robot quickly took the bowl and wiped the spot he had been eating with a damp rag. Spinning around in his stool, Tristan spotted a worn looking Piper talking to her little sister before she ran off heading over to the schoolhouse for night lessons.

"Abbey, do you have a place to stay for the night?" He asked into his pip-boy.

"Yes, Doctor Duff always lets me stay with her if I want too."

"Okay, just try and not have too much fun,"he said chuckling lightly.

Knowing that Henry was going to stay at the Dugout Inn for the night Tristan made his way over to Publick Occurrences and knocked the door.

"Come in!" Shouted Piper's voice from behind the door.

Opening the door, Tristan could see that Piper had already taken off her red trench coat, newsboy cap, gloves and boots. "Nat told me you were town."

Staring up at her, commander Walker offered his good friend and former girlfriend an amused smile. "It wouldn't be a good stay if I didn't pay Diamond Cities best reporter a visit."

Shaking her head, Piper gave him an amused look. "Always the charmer, a Walker."

When Tristan fist came to Diamond City he met Piper by having her literally run into him. After this brief meeting he started to get to know her and in return she would send him information he could use to help synths or possible leads against the Institute. It was during this time they eventually started dating with the relationship lasting a good eight months before the distant and their own separate goals made finding time with each other a problem. So instead of letting it become an messy issue they both agreed to end their relationship over a year ago. Although they still remained good friends to this day.

"You looked Stressed."

"You don't know the half of it,"she said, going over to her small fridge and pulling out two beers and heading over to the couch and sitting down.

Taking the seat opposite of her, Tristan took the beer she passed him. "Nat said something about the mayor trying to evicting you?"

Drinking about half her beer, Piper turned and simply shrugged her shoulders. "Oh you know. The usual bullshit. Piper, why don't you report about something nice for a change. Piper stop spreading this lies about Synths. Blah, blah, blah."

Chuckling, Tristan took a small swig of his beer. "Sounds to me like your doing your job."

"I know right!"She replied and quickly finished the rest of her beer.

"It's like this whole city just wants to refuse that nothing can ever happen to us as along as we are inside these walls. That the Institute will simply leave them alone if they just pretend they don't exist."

Nodding his head, Tristan put his beer down and gave the journalist his full attention. "I know how hard it is to do something that most people around don't understand or don't want to hear."

"How do you cope with it?"

"By knowing that in my heart and mind I am making a difference. Even if it only helps one person or synth. It was worth it."

Smiling back at him, Piper reach down and grasp his hand in hers. "I still sometimes miss not having you around as much when we were together."

"Me too."

"Nat,"she said grinning,"keeps telling I should find a way to work it out with you. That you were the best boyfriend I have ever had."

Grinning back at her, Tristan squeezed her hand. "Nat's a good kid Piper. She's just wants to see you happy, even if it's for a little while."

Looking into her brown eyes, Piper leaned and was about to kiss when he pulled back slightly. "I thought you told me that you didn't fool around with anyone unless you were dating them."

Glaring at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her. "Just shut up and kiss me. I need a good stress relief right now."

Making sure that Piper actually met what she said first, Tristan gave her one more chance to stop. But when she pulled him close again he finally closed the gap between them and kissed his ex girlfriend with passion. Her response was immediate as she opened her mouth for him and let his tongue inside. Feeling her grabbing at flannel, Tristan shrugged off his tactical harness and quickly unsnapped his gun-belt. Raising his hands up, he allowed her to remove his vest and first and finally his flannel. Not to be out done, he reached out and started unbuttoning her brown and reddish flannel shirt.

Once all the buttons were snapped off she quickly shrugged the shirt off to the side. Take his mouth away from her own, he went to the left side of her neck and began to suck on the sensitive spot he had found while they were dating. Hearing her moan, he reached down with his left hand and began to fondle her right breast through her bra. Using his other hand, he lifted her ass up slightly before giving it a firm squeeze.

Just when he was about to remove her bra and start giving her breasts some more attention she suddenly stood up. Unsnapping her pants, she quickly removed them along with her panties.

"No more foreplay. I need a good fucking commander."

Taking the hint, Tristan went about removing the rest of his own clothes before coming back to her. Climbing onto the couch behind her, he lined up his shaft with her vagina from behind before slowly easing his way inside her.

"Oh that's good,"she moaned.

Easing more and more of himself her, he finally met her backside with his crotch causing her to turn her head and look at him with a lust filled gaze. "Just fuck me!"

Knowing that Piper was usually a mild manner woman, seeing her demanding some rough sex from him made him even more excited. Pulling back, he immediately slammed hard back into her. Hearing her moan again, Tristan went about setting a good pace of fast but yet hard thrusts into her.

"Faster Tristan!"

Increasing his speed of his thrusts he was now smacking into her ass with such force that she was forced to reach out and grab the couch's arm so that she didn't end up hitting it with her face.

"God, yes, I am so close!"

Going into overdrive he began to pound her with everything he had until he about a minute later he felt her clamp down onto him. Feeling his own release fast approaching he managed to just barely pull out and and cum inside his hand. Once he was done cumming, Tristan made his way over to the nearby sink and began to wash his hands with the bar of soap that was left on the nearby counter.

Coming back to his lover, he could see she was still laying face down on the couch trying to catch her breath. Grinning down at her, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh shut up!"

Chuckling even more, Tristan found his boxers and slowly put them on. Picking up his pants, and flannel he also put them back on before sitting back down on the couch once more. Putting her own clothes back on, he found Piper laying her head down onto his lap.

"Do you think I am doing the right thing?"

"Is this about you or Nat?"

"Maybe a bit of both."

Gently running his hands through her sweaty brown hair, Tristan felt her relaxing even more. "As long as you love her and be there for when she needs it, then your always doing the right thing."

"Thanks for saying that."

"No problem. Your a good friend Piper."

"Likewise Tristan. Just don't think something like this will happen again anytime soon."

"I am well aware my friend. I was simply helping you out."

Hearing her laugh, Tristan grabbed a nearby pillow and put it behind his head. Playing with her hair for a little bit he finally noticed that Piper had finally fallen asleep. Smiling down at his sleeping friend, he offered her form a brief smile before he closed his own eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

"Hurry up rookie!" Shouted Josephine to Thomas who was just now coming out of the front entrance of Knightwing bunker.

"Hey, I am not the new guy anymore. So you can't call me that."

Seeing the Hispanic looking woman turn in her direction, Cait merrily narrowed her eyes daring her to call her that. "That may be true. But unlike you, this woman will punch me if I call her that. And right now I don't want to hurt the commander's new plaything."

"Keep talking girl scout. Will see who gets hurts."

Narrowing her own eyes, Cait could see Tristan's second in command making a fist. "Just give me a reason bitch."

Just when she was about to take a step towards her Tom appeared and intercepted her. "Let it go Josey. We've got a job to do, remember."

Looking down at him, she could see Josephine's angry beginning to fade from the Asian man's touch. "Fine, whatever. Lets get this over and done with."

"Works for me."

"Maggie."

"Yes Miss Josephine?"

"Can you pick up anything on your sensors?"'

"Nothing that I would call a threat."

"Thank you,"she said lowering her wrist communicator.

Turning back to her, Cait simply crossed her arms across her chest. "Let's just make a few things clear before we go. I am in charge, you will do as I say. Is that understood?"

"I"

Rolling her eyes at her, she saw the lieutenant turn her back on her and back towards Thomas once more. "Tom, you take point."

"Yes ma'am."

Thomas Chen was wearing an outfit called wasteland militia also from Ellie's shop. It was made of gray shoes, gray pants that had on armored thigh pads, a green long sleeve shirt, gray coat with light combat armor inside it, and gray gloves. Keeping on his militia hat, he had on a tactical harness that was equipped with a 10mm pistol on the left and grenades on the right. And finally he brought along his modified level action rifle instead of his standard laser rifle.

Josephine had on an outfit called road adventurer. It was composed of black combat boots, black and white cameo pants, a red short sleeve top with a tactical bullet proof vest on top of it, black wrist wraps and gloves, red bandanna, and her Knightwing beret. Choosing not to have a harness she had brought along her other modified handmade rifle that was now a marksmen rifle and fired .308 rounds instead of 7.62.

Cait was wearing some clothes that Tristan had given to her, for her corset outfit wasn't really suited for prolong firefights. Her tactical armor outfit came with a long sleeve green sweater, army green camouflage pants, black boots, black knee and elbow pads, gloves, and large gun-belt. It also came with a black tactical bullet proof vest, upper arm bands, and thigh bands that were also bullet proof. Although currently she had left these pieces of armor behind for trip. Wearing a harness that had an auto pistol and three mags on the left and her serrated machete on her back. Carrying a hunting shotgun as her primary weapon that had an extra eight shells on the shoulder strap. She put her saw off shotgun on her gun belt along with her basic equipment, extra shells, a set of twin spiked knuckles, and bayonet.

Currently they were on there way towards Taffington Boathouse in order to meet up with the Minutemen and Railroad agents who helped patrolled the area for the four settlements that they protected.

With Josephine being in charge of security for the entire area, it was important that she make the rounds about once a month if time would let her. Cait understood this and if she was honest with herself, she was rather impressed with the way that the Hispanic woman carried herself. But that didn't stop her from wanting to punch that smug grin off her face every time she looked at her like she was beneath her.

She knew she was probably just giving her a hard time since she was the new person. But as they came over the hill and spotted the boathouse coming into view, she had a feeling it was the fact that she was getting close to her best friend.

Putting these thoughts aside, the former arena fighter could see the heavily fortified settlement a little more clearer now that they were less than one hundred feet away. The settlement had fortified fences around the the entire perimeter along with about a half dozen turrets placed at key points. A radio tower that had metal shielding around it lay on top of the house itself while a small dock that had a two bridges that stretched across the small lake that was in the rear.

"Lieutenant Josephine, its good to see you again!" Shouted a man dressed in a Minuteman outfit.

"You too Charles, is Jackie here!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good!"

"Let them in!" He shouted to another Minuteman who pressed a button and let the large fence in front of them swing open.

Going inside the settlement, Cait could see several more Minuteman and even a few Railroad agents going about there business as they entered the compound.

"Tom, I want you and the new girl to watch the wall while I am busy talking to Jackie and Power. Inform her on what we do here."

Nodding his head, Cait saw the former Minuteman turn and offer an encouraging smile. Staring back at him, she gave him no response. Shrugging his shoulders, he led them up a small ramp so that they help patrol the area along with the two other Minutemen.

"So where to begin?" He asked out load.

"Let me help you out. I know you protect the Slog, County Crossing, Greentop Nursery, and Finch Farm."

"Yes that's right,"he said nodding his head, "we send out patrols every few hours and try to change up the schedule every week so that any potential threats can't predict our movements to easily."

Staring out at the ruined wasteland that was in front of her, Cait thought she saw something move by a group of burnt trees. Raising her hunting shotgun, she waited until a group of birds suddenly flew up in the air.

"You need try and relax a little,"added Thomas.

Lowering her shotgun, Cait turned towards him. "In me experience letting your guard down can get you shot...or worse."

"Perhaps, but as a team it's important that you realize that we have each others back."

Turning away from him, she reached down and grabbed her canteen. "And do you trust me to watch your back?" She asked, drinking deeply from the vodka that was in it.

"Of course."

"Really? Just like that."

"Yeah. If commander Walker thinks your good enough to join, then that's good enough for me."

Shaking her head, she put her canteen back on her belt. "That naivete is a good way to get a bullet in the back."

Hearing him chuckle, she turned back to see him supporting a an amused grin. "I can see why that you and Josey fight so much."

"Why's that?"

"Cause you both are headstrong, stubborn, and unwilling to change women. Not to mention your interest in our commander."

Wanting to find out more out him without having to ask him directly. Cait decided to prob the former Minuteman once more for information. "So, did Josephine have a crush on the commander?"

Seeing him grinning even more, Thomas shook his head. "No, nothing like that. More like they share a special bond. She protects him and in return he protects her. Something like that."

Nodding her head, Cait then felt an evil grin come across her face. "And what your own feelings for her?"

Immediately she could see a small blush appear on his face, causing him to turn away from her. "I thought so."

Looking out at the scene that was in front of her again she heard him mumble something under his breath. "What was that?"

"I said, perhaps you should be worried about your own interests instead of mine."

"And miss all the fun,"she said giving him an amused grin.

"Well then,"he replied suddenly giving her his own evil grin,"I guess its all in fun when I tell you that Tristan has many women interested him. Including an ex girlfriend who I am sure he is visiting today."

Feeling a slight twinge of jealousy flare up inside her, Cait quickly turned away from the young Asian Man once more. Hoping he didn't see anything that on her face that would betray her own feelings, she suddenly heard Margret on her wrist.

"I am detecting numerous signs of large movements heading in your direction."

Sure enough a few seconds later the boathouse's numerous turrets all came to life and began to fire at something on the right. At the same time a few turrets on the left turned and started firing at something as well.

"Super Mutants!" Shouted Josephine who suddenly appeared beside her.

Coming over the crest of the hill she spotted about a dozen or so super mutants and their mutant hounds charging right at them. Taking aim, she fired her hunting shotgun and hit one square in the chest, causing the large beast to stumble slightly before regaining it's balance and continuing charging at them.

Taking aim once more, she fired another three more shells at the same super mutant she had shot finally blowing a large part of the it's head of it's ugly body. Seeing another three mutants and two hounds be killed, she finally felt a series of bullets and laser shots impact the fence they were on.

Seeking cover, Cait reached behind her and grabbed a frag grenade and tossed it over her head. Leaning ever so slightly over the fence, she felt a bullet hit the metal fence in front of her and nick side of her collar on her right side.

Giving her small wound a quick glance, the fiery red head stood up once more. Seeing a mutant right below her firing at a Minuteman who was taking cover a few feet away from her. Pumping the spent shell, she took aim and fired another one straight into the back of the mutant's head. The buckshot caused the mutant's head to exploded, sending blood, bone and brain matter all over the junk fence below her.

It was then a mutant hound jumped off the shoulders of the falling super mutant and jumped over the fence and hit her square in the chest sending her flying off the fence. Landing on her back with a loud thug, she felt her hunting shotgun tumble out of her hands upon impact the ground. Seeing the wounded beast turn and spot her once more, Cait reached behind her and grabbed her serrated machete and her back up auto pistol.

Firing away with her pistol, she managed to hit the hound a few times before it jumped in the air once more. Waiting until it was close enough she suddenly stabbed sideways and impaled the hound through the side of it's neck. The dead hounds body unfortunately kept going and landed hard on her chest, causing all the wind in her lungs to leave her.

Struggling to lift it's corpse off her body, Cait suddenly saw something metal swing past her head and kick the hound off her chest. Turning her head around, she saw someone worrying a full set of t-45 power armor wielding a mini gun towering over her.

Turning away from person in power armor, she brought her attention on finding her shotgun. Sitting up, she spotted it a few feet away from where she had landed. Standing up, she picked up her weapon and she raced over to join her fellow Knightwings on the wall once more.

Firing the rest of her shells into another group of super mutants, she ducked down and was beginning the process of reloading her shotgun. While doing so she saw the power armor person along with the turrets finally wipe out the remaining super mutants.

"All Clear!" Someone shouted.

"Same here!"She heard Josephine say.

With her shotgun reloaded Cait stood up and scan the area for herself. Finding no threats either, she shouldered her shotgun once more.

"Anyone hit?" Asked Josephine to African American woman, who had on difference set of Minuteman clothes.

"Jasmine took a bullet in the arm. And I believe Adams has a piece of debris stuck in his leg. So nothing serious,"stated corporal Rogers.

Nodding her head, she saw Josephine turn back towards the power armor person. "Power, keep us covered for the night. I want all patrols to head back to the nearest settlement for the night. Where on lock down right now."

"Yes ma'am"stated the heavy railroad agent.

Holding her chest slightly, Cait saw Thomas give her a small nod before turning to see Josephine also staring at her. "Not bad. You have some courage it would seem."

"I've been through worse."

Seeing a small amused grin appear on her face out of the corner of her eye, she choose to ignore her.

"Miss Cait, I believe your injured."

"It's nothing,"she said back to the A.I. Through her communicator.

"My sensors can detect,"was all she could say before Cait hit the mute button.

Turning back to Josephine and Thomas, she saw them heading inside the boathouse. "Once your down playing tough girl, you can come in and have someone look at that wound for you."

Giving her the middle finger, Cait quickly turned back around to hear her amused laughter even as she went inside. Taking a deep breath, she looked around to make sure that no one was watching before reaching inside her pocket and pulling out a dose of psycho. Injecting the drug quickly into her left arm, she felt the instant relief that the drug gave her coursing through her system.

Opening her eyes, she quickly pocketed the spent needle and went back to patrolling the area once more. Scanning the pink sky of the setting sun, Cait knew her addiction was slowly killing her on the inside. She also knew sooner than later she would have to do something about it. But for now she content on keeping that little problem hers and hers alone if she had anything to say about.

A/N"Not sure how often I will update this story. But I will make a considerable effort to try and keep something of a schedule for myself. Feel free to leave any questions or comments if you like."


	6. Vault 81

A/N"I do not own anything by Bethesda or from the Fallout universe. Also I know that my grammar is poor. If you can still enjoy it, then that's all that I am asking for."

Sorry this one took longer than normal to come out with. I was dealing with a few personal problems that had me stressed out for a while. But I am happy to say things are all good again.

Chapter 4

Vault 81

Leaving Diamond City, Tristan, Cait, Abbey, and Sammy turned right and began to make their way over towards Vault 81. Keeping their weapons ready for anything as they made there way through the fens they finally came to a small lake.

"See, that wasn't so bad,"added Abbey.

"Speak for yourself spark plug,"stated Cait, causing his sister to put her hands on her hips of her armored scribe outfit and give her slightly offended look.

"Well some of us happen to enjoy some peace and quiet, little bird,"she said, making the older woman grin before she ran a hand across her tactical outfit with chest, back, and shoulder pad armor on.

For some reason that he still couldn't yet explain, Abigail and Cait seemed to enjoy each others company and fast becoming good friends. At first he wasn't entirely sure of Cait's intentions for she tended to be guarded when it came to the rest of his crew. But after seeing them together, he quickly realize any fear or trepidation he might have had was not founded. Something he had to remind Margret a few times. Because, according to her programming the personalities of Abigail and Cait were so different she couldn't understand how they could become friends.

Putting these thoughts aside, Tristan led them up the slight incline and towards the Vaults entrance."Okay Margret, were heading inside the vault now."

"Understood commander. Just be careful down there. I won't be able to communicate with you while your so far under ground."

"I know. But thank you for you concern anyway,"he said lowering his pip-boy to see Cait waiting for him while holding the door open.

Meeting her hazed colored eyes, she paused and ran a finger slowly down his heavy combat armor that was covering his long sleeve green T-shirt, and tan military khaki's he had on.

"Can I help you Caity?"

Taking her finger off his armor, she gave him a seductive grin. "Not yet. But maybe very soon."

"Until then,"he replied grinning back at her, making her grin even more.

"Are you two done?" Asked a slightly annoyed Abbey.

Laughing, Tristan turned away from his flirtatious squad member and made his way up to the terminal that Abbey and Sammy were busy inspecting.

"Everything smell alright girl?" He asked the smart dog who barked back sharply at him.

"I believe you can attach your pip-boy here,"said his sister, pointing to a small port near the front.

Taking out the external plug, he attached it to front panel and waited. He didn't have to wait very long as the nearby intercom came to life. "Stop whatever you are doing right now! That terminal will not work with pip-boys anymore. So I suggest you and the pip-boy you stole turn back and leave...or else,"replied a male voice from terminal's intercom.

Looking back at Abbey and then Cait, Tristan reached inside his commander duster and pulled out the piece of paper he was going to need in order to prove why they were there. "I believe you put in a request to have Nick Valentine come by and help you out with a little problem you were having here."

"Keep talking outsider."

"Well, unfortunately Mr. Valentine is rather busy but offered to pass this along to me and my squad."

"Oh is that so? Well stranger, then why don't you tell me the pass code then?"

"Alpha,zeta, 9876jb."

Waiting for a few seconds he finally heard the man's response. "So, your actually telling the truth. How rare these days especially for an outsider. Give me a few minutes, overseer McNamara will want to talk to you directly."

Taking out his external plug, Tristan quickly folded up the piece of paper and put it back into one of his duster's many pockets. Turning around, he could see an excited look on his little sister's face. "You've never been inside a vault have you?"

"No. Just thinking about all that pre-war tech still in working order, it's a mechanic's dream."

Chuckling, he could see Cait rolling her eyes while trying to suppress her own amused smile. It was then they heard an alarm going off behind them. Turning around, they could see the large blast door moving open for them until it slide out and rolled to the right, revealing the opening to them.

Heading inside the vault they were greeted by two vault security guards along with another guard who was talking to a woman wearing a vault suit.

"Lock us back down Edwards. I don't want anymore visitors today,"said the overseer to the head of security.

"Yes ma'am,"he said, giving them a hard look and heading back into his station.

"Miranda?"

"Yes overseer McNamara,"answered a woman wearing a vault lab coat.

"Are you almost done?"

"Probably not."

"Alright, just keep me informed once you are. We have a lot of projects that need attention right now."

Nodding back at her, Miranda turned and gave them a disgusted look before mumbling something about outsider assholes under her breath. Just when he saw Cait taking a step towards her Abbey put a hand on her forearm, causing the fiery red head to sigh heavily and step back.

"If you three will fallow me, I will take us to a safe place so that we can chat."

Nodding back at her, Tristan fallowed behind the overseer towards an open elevator. Taking the elevator down, he saw they where in the main atrium of the vault. Going down the flight of stairs that was in front of them, he could see several vault dwellers stopping what they were doing in order to take a look at them. Ignoring there looks, the overseer led them down another hallway before coming into another section of the vault. Keeping to the lower level, she led towards a door that was labeled generator room and took them inside.

Going inside the room, he saw a woman and a man along side a worn and rustic Miss Handy robot.

"Bobby, Tina, leave us."

Putting down there tools, the woman walked past them without saying a word while the man stopped and gave the overseer a trouble look. "Gwen, once again I am so sorry. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. Especially little Austin."

"Enough Bobby. If you want to make it up for him get clean. Is that understood?"

Sighing, Bobby nodded his head and slowly left the room as well. "Okay, now that we have some privacy we can begin. My names Gwen McNamara. Overseer of vault 81."

"Commander Tristan Walker of the Knightwings. This here is Cait, Abigail Walker and Sammy."

"Hmm, Knightwings you say. I thought I recognized that logo from somewhere."

"You've heard of us?" Asked Abbey in a surprised tone.

"A few traders who we do busy with have mentioned you a few times."

Putting a hand on his sister's shoulder in order to stop her from asking anymore questions, commander Walker turned back to the overseer. "You mentioned something of a problem."

"Yes, a week ago one of our residents, (a boy named Austin) was bitten by something that caused him to collapse. Doctor Forsythe was able to put him into a medical induced coma that saved his life. But if we don't find a cure soon, eventual he will die."

"And you have nothing in your pre-war records that could deal with this infection?"

"No,"she said shaking her head,"it appears this is something new. Austin claimed it was some type of glowing mole rate that bite him. Which means there could be even more of them."

"Molerats, this sounds too easy,"replied Cait.

Staring at her for a second, the overseer made her way over towards a section of the wall and gave it kick. Suddenly a panel flew up and revealed another door. "Apparently there has been a secret vault within our own vault that none of us knew about for over two hundreds years. Bobby accidentally discovered it and was using it for a place to get high. Well, Austin must have seen him go inside and went in for himself. That is where he got bitten."

Running a hand through his goatee, Tristan thought for a moment. "Now I see why you asked a Nick for help. As a synth he doesn't risk being infected."

"Precisely. Although, Austin also mention something about seeing something that looked like a synths inside too. But that could simple be a by product of his infection causing him to hallucinate."

"Hmm, mutated virus caring mole rates inside a secret vault with the threat of the Institute being here as well. That's a pretty tall order."

Nodding back at him, Gwen put her hands behind her back. "So, now that you know the truth, will you help us?"

Sighing, Tristan turned and glanced at Cait. Shrugging her shoulders, he turned towards his sister to see her giving him a thumbs up while Sammy gave him a loud bark and began wagging her tail in an excited manner. "Well I guess that's a yes. But, before we agree to do this will need something a little extra."

"What did you have in mind commander?"

"Oh nothing too much. We're not trying to strong arm you Miss McNamara. But I feel something like this warrants something more than two hundred caps."

Seeing the woman in front of him thinking for a bit, she finally snapped her fingers. "I can offer you discounted trading on all the items we have here."

Looking down at his sister, he saw her nodded her head vigorously. "That will work. We do have a few projects that need a lot of hard to come by pre-war items."

"Works for us. So, do we have a deal?" She asked extending her hand to him.

"Deal,"he said shaking it.

Letting go of her hand, Tristan turned towards Abbey. "Begin mapping the area the moment we enter."

"Yes sir."

"What do you need for us to do?"

"First, find the source of these infected mole rats and kill the den mother. Killing her will cause them to die out. Second, if you can at all possible find a cure for what Austin was infected with we would appreciate it. If not..."she said pausing a bit before regaining her composer,"make sure that there is no other threats inside that vault. Afterwords we can seal it offer properly in time."

"Anything else,"he asked while readying his burst burning laser rifle with Cait loading her automatic .45 combat rifle and Abbey her semi-automatic plasma rifle.

"Yeah. If your not back in twenty four hours I am going to assume the worst and plan on sealing that entrance up. I won't have any more possible death's on my consciousness."

"Fair enough,"he said turning back to his pip-boy and setting a twenty four hour timer.

Watching the overseer leave, Tristan turned around and faced the former arena fighter. "I want you to have point."

"On it."

"Abbey, have Sam up with Cait. Will need her nose in order to help smell those mole rats out."

Bending down, Abbey began to talk to her dog, leaving Tristan to talk with Cait. "So, do you believe that boy's story. Institute synths, here, inside a secret vault inside a vault?"

"When it comes to the Institute you can never know. I have seen them first hand what they can do when they want something. So, is possible that they found another way inside a secret vault inside vault 81. I wouldn't count against them to do it."

Nodding back at him, he saw her turn her focus back on the door. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he turned her around once more. "Just be careful, okay. I don't need you infected either."

"Awe, are you concerned about little old me?"

"I am concerned about all my teammates. But yes, Caity, I am concerned about you too."

Smiling back at him, she slowly turned away from his gaze. "Don't worry commander. I will take extra care of me self. Just for you."

* * *

Opening the metal door, Cait let Sammy stroll a few feet ahead of her before she started walking inside the vault herself. Keeping her automatic combat rifle at the ready she slowly fallowed the dog deeper into the secret part of vault 81. Coming to an area that had exposed ground all around them along with a set of metal stairs that led up to the second floor. Looking down, she could see numerous holes that the mutated mole rats had used before. Seeing Sammy sniff the area, she waited until the dog turned around and sat down indicting everything was clear for the time.

"We clear,"she said turning her head around to Tristan who simple nodded back at her.

Fallowing the smart dog up the small flight of metal stairs they came to the second floor of the room. Moving along the debris filled second floor they finally came to a large hole in the wall that led into a small bedroom. Looking farther down along hall, she could see a collapsed section of the second floor that stopped from going down any farther that way.

"Only one way."

"Indeed,"added Tristan, turning around to his sister,"picking up anything?"

Looking down at her modified communicator, Abbey shook her head. "Not yet. But I am getting good data that Ellen is going to love."

Seeing him smile back at her, he turned back towards. "Let's keep going."

"On it commander. You ready again girl?" She asked the dog that was sitting at her feet.

Panting slightly, Cait reach down and gave the dog a few pets causing the her to lean into her touch. Giving the dog one last scratch below the chin, she pointed towards the hole and made her start moving again. Going through the room, they saw nothing but a ruined bedroom that led into another room on the left. Entering the adjacent room, they found a debris filled office that had a few holes in the wall that more mole rats must have used once again a long time ago. It was when they exited the office and entered another hallway that Cait noticed a set of twin auto turrets farther down the hall.

"Sam come back!"

The dog's response was instant as she immediately hopped back into the room with her.

"What's going on?" Asked Tristan from behind her.

"Turrets."

Nodding back at her, he approached the door with his laser rifle at the ready. "Abigial, come up here with me."

"You got it,"she said moving past her and Sammy.

"You take the left one, I will take the right one."

Seeing the teenage mechanic nod back at him, Cait watched as the two siblings slowly leaned around the corner and at the same time started firing with her laser and plasma weapons at the two turrets. Hearing the two turrets exploded off in the distance she waited until Tristan leaned back and gave her a thumbs up.

Standing back up, she went through the door and finally back into the hallway once more. Moving down the hallway she went past the two destroyed turrets and down a set of another metal stairs. Looking down, she could see the metal ground was torn up with dirt mounds and mole rat holes all over the place. It was then the former slave heard Sammy growling menacingly at the ground that was in front of her.

"Sammy smell's something!"

That was all the warning she got until a series of pop's behind her caused her to turn around and see two mole rats who had some type of green glowing on parts of their skin appear. Whipping her combat rifle around, she sprawled a series of bullets into the them before turning around to see another mole rat racing towards her.

Just as it was about to jump at her a combat knife appeared in the side of it's head, killing it before it could even leave the ground. Seeing Tristan above her wielding his laser pistol in his left hand while reaching for another combat throwing knife, she turned her attention to her back once more. Again two more mole rats appeared through the wall. Firing away at them, she managed to kill them all the while she could hear plasma and laser shots coming from behind her. Trusting that Tristan and Abbey had her back she kept her sights on the back area and protecting Sammy from getting bite by any of those creatures.

Hearing the shots behind her die down, Cait turned around to see several more mutated mole rats laying down in front of her.

"Thanks Tristan, I owe you one,"she replied, looking up at him.

"More than one I think,"he said with an amused grin on his face.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed heavily before turning towards Abbey. "You doing good spark plug?"

"Never better little bird,"she quickly fired back reloading her plasma rifle.

Grabbing a fresh mag of out of her side pants pocket, she reloaded her own combat rifle and looked down at Sammy once more. Barking back at her, she let the loyal dog lead them across the first floor before coming to a side metal door that was their only way forward.

Hitting the button, the metal door slide open showing another debris filled hallway that was in front of them. It was then Cait finally spotted the bodies of three gen 1 synths laying in front of two more destroyed turrets.

"Well, there you go. The boy was telling the truth,"said Tristan from behind her.

"What does that mean for us?"

"Not much I am afraid. We just have to be a little more cautious now."

Nodding back at him, she spotted Abbey moving ahead of them in order to check on the synth bodies. Giving them a brief scan and picking up two of their pistols she quickly put them inside her bag. It was then she saw Tristan turn his direction on the room that was on her right and a little farther ahead of his sister.

Seeing the faded letters (sever mainframe) written on the door he turned towards Abigail. "See what you can find here. I know these old vaults keep a lot of data here. Not to mention you might be able to help guide us."

"On it,"she said bending down and taking a bobby pin and screw drive off her gun belt and went to work on lock picking the door. Turning back towards the Sammy, he knelt down to met her eye level. "Stay here and protect Abbey."

Putting a paw on his thigh, he leaned forward and gave the dog a few pets on the top of the head before pulling back once more. "Radio us if you need help."

"You got it."

"You ready Cait?"

"Please, me was born ready ace,"she said, putting a lot of emphasis on his nickname, causing him to grin back at her.

Moving together, they made their way down the hall once more until coming to another metal sliding door. Hitting the button, the door slowly slide up and revealed another part of the secret vault. Going past several more rooms they were greeted with the sight of several dead mutated mole rats and another gen 1 synth. Going past these bodies they came to another section of the vault that had exposed ground with a series of metal stairs that led up once more.

Moving around more dead mutated mole rats, they stared climbing the metal stairs when suddenly she heard sound of more mole rats coming up from the ground. Turning around, she saw them sniffing the area for a moment before sprinting around the ground and up the stairs towards her.

"You take them the first floor! I got this level!" He shouted, pressing his back against hers.

"You got it!" She yelled back and let loose with her combat rifle.

Killing another four more of those mutated creatures Cait kept her rifle aimed down at the floor waiting for any more of them to appear. After a few seconds of seeing nothing she slowly lowered her gun.

"Clear."

"Clear as well."

Feeling him pull away from her, Cait couldn't help but feel disappointed at the fact his body was no long pressed up against hers. Putting those thoughts aside, she turned around to see him staring at her with a curious look on his face. Reaching down, she grabbed her canteen and took a swig of from it. Putting the canteen back on her gun belt, she saw that he was still staring at her.

"What?" She asked, feeling a little uneasy from his contentious gaze.

"Nothing. Nothing at all,"he replied with a smirk on his face.

Giving him a small push in the back, she finally followed him up the set up stairs and onto the second level. Going around a small bend, they went down another dimly light hallway before coming across some type of communication panel that was on the nearby wall.

Hearing voices coming from the other side of the wall, Cait turned towards Tristan. "They must have be monitored what the dwellers were saying on this end."

"But what for?"

"Your guess is as good as mine little bird."

Reaching out, she gave him a small pinch on the ass causing him to yelp out in pain. "Don't call me that!"

Grinning even more, he took off his beret and gave her slight bow. "Whatever you say little bird."

Glaring even harder at him, she made a fist with her left hand and raised it towards him. "I swear to me God, I will beat the shite out of you. Commander or no commander."

Smiling, Tristan took a step towards her and leaned in close so that he was right beside her ear. "Trust me Cait, I know."

Feeling a shiver run through her body, she turned to see him slowly pulling away from her with a charming smile on his face. Despite not wanting too, she couldn't stop the smile that came on her face as well.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Hearing him chuckle, Cait reached out and pinched his ass once more. Seeing him rub his ass, she started chuckling herself, causing him to start moving once more. After passing by a few more communication stations they approached another metal door.

"I'am in commander,"came the quiet voice of Abbey.

"Good. Are the camera's still working?"

"Negative. But from the map I found I can tell you your approaching the atrium now."

"Understood,"he said lowering his pip-boy.

Approaching the door this time it slide open for them. Ahead of them they could see the atrium was on two floors with the first floor mostly ruined while the second floor balcony went on the left and right side. Farther down the hall they spotted a few gen 1 synths patrolling the area while it appeared another set of gen 1's were carrying the body of what looked like the den mother towards a room on the right.

"What's the plan?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"We take them out. I will go first and take the right path. Once I have engaged them I want you move and take the left path. Got it."

Nodding back at him, he reach out and put a hand on her shoulder. Meeting his blue gaze, she saw him grab a grenade from his gun belt and slowly moved out of the hallway they were in. Watching him move towards a series of large boxes that was a few feet in front of him, Cait saw him lob the grenade over his head.

"Is someone there?" Asked the one synth before looking down at the grenade that now lay at it's feet.

A second later the grenade went off and blew the machines legs off and sent it's metal body flying over the railing. Immediately all the other gen one's turned their attention on him. Standing up, he opened up with his burst laser rifle and managed to destroy two snyth's before he was forced to take cover from their blue laser fire.

Knowing this was her cue, Cait sprinted into the atrium firing away with her combat rifle. While her bullets weren't as effective as laser or plasma rounds against their metal frames, even they couldn't with stand that much without taking damage.

Hitting one synth in the head several times, she watched as her bullets finally pierced it's metal frame and finally drop it. Holding down the trigger on her automatic combat rifle she quickly turned and hit another gen 1 that was in front of her multiple times in the chest before it finally fell down. Sliding behind a crate of her own, she could feel several blasts of laser fire hitting all around her. Grabbing another magazine from her pocket, she quickly reload her rifle.

Putting her hand on the side of the crate, she felt a laser round go through the top of her hand and out through back of it. Pulling her hand back, she looked down at the wound that was through her glove and greeted her teeth in pain.

"Come on Tristan,"she said to herself.

It was then she felt the barrage of laser fire on her stop. Knowing this was here chance to move, she stood up and raced down the left side once more. Seeing Tristan take the head off another synth before striking another synth in the side of the head with his rifle causing it fall over the railing and land on the first floor below.

Hitting another two gen 1's in the back multiple times, she saw both of them exploded in front of her. It was when she was moving past them in order to keep up with Tristan she felt something hit her in the back of the knee. Falling down, she landed hard on the metal grate floor. Turning around, she saw a gen 1 wielding a shock baton come racing towards her. Raising her combat rifle, she heard the click telling her she was out of ammo. Throwing her weapon aside, she reached down and grabbed her saw off shotgun and shot the machine twice in the chest at point blank range. The buckshot at such close range sent the synth flying back and into the nearby railing. Just when she was about to stand up she felt something hit her in the back of the head. The blow sent her crashing chest first back to the metal grate once more.

Fighting to stay conscious she saw a synth wielding a shock baton standing over before she finally blacked out.

* * *

Shooting a synth in the head with two three bursts from his laser rifle, Tristan saw the gen 1's head explode. Spinning past it's now destroyed frame he felt a few blue blast impact his chest armor from another synth a few feet away from him. Sprinting forward, he felt another series of laser shots hit around him before one struck him in the left forearm. Ignoring the pain that came from his forearm, he reached the machine and used his rifle to hit the machine in the chassis. The blow forced the synth back a little giving him time to put his laser rifle under it's chin and riddle it's head with a series of laser shots.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Cait land hard face first on the metal platform. Seeing a group of synth charging her position, he put away his laser rifle and grabbed his back up laser pistol and cavalry saber. Firing into the back of two syth's, he managed to disable one before the second one turned around to face him.

Swinging it's shock baton at him, Tristan brought up his saber and blocked the blow. The machine responded by using his other hand to hit him in the chest. While his armor was able to aborb the blow, he still felt a slight twinge of pain coming from his chest none the less. Bringing his laser pistol around, he fired several shots at point blank range into it's head, exploding it.

Knocking the destroyed synth's body out of the way with his shoulder, he charged forward and jumped into the air. Just as the synth was about to crush Cait's head in with it's metal foot he jabbed his saber into it's neck. Landing hard on his back, Tristan let out a small grunt as all the wind had been knocked out of him.

Looking up, he saw the wounded synth turn around to look at him with his saber sticking out of it's neck. Despite the fact that sparks were coming out of it's wound the gen 1 raised it's shock baton to strike at him. Finding his laser pistol to the right of him, he aimed and fired as fast as he could at the injured machine. Finally the synth swayed a bit before falling forward in front of him.

Picking up himself back up, he quickly reloaded his pistol and turned around to see if there was anyone else left. Seeing no more enemies in sight, he put away his pistol and walked over to the synth that was in front of him. Pulling out his saber, he put it back into his sheath and made his way over to the unconscious red head.

Picking up her body, he felt his left forearm cry out at him. Gritting his teeth in pain, he carried her body over towards a nearby door that had a monitor on it.

"Abbey, come back over."

"Yes Tristan."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Just about, why?"

"Oh nothing. I just have an unconscious red head in my arms who could use your help."

"Understood. I'll be there in less than five minutes."

Lowering his pip-boy, Tristan looked down at the unconscious woman that was in his arms. Seeing how peaceful she looked despite the fact she had been knocked out, he offered her form a small smile before reaching inside his commander duster and pull out a stimpak. Injecting her in the neck, he saw her face grimace slightly before it relaxed even more. Hearing her breathing began to go back to normal, he leaned back against the door that suddenly slide opened behind him. Falling backwards into the room that was behind him, he saw the door in front of him slide close again.

Cradling Cait's body towards his, he looked up to see someone standing near another door a few feet away from him. Lifting himself back up, he set Cait's body gently down on the floor and slowly turned around.

In front of him was a woman wearing a black synth uniform with a synth field mask on her face to go along with what looked like a pip-boy on her left wrist. Wielding an impressive set of weapon which included a katana that she had slung over her back that had a set of throwing knives all along the front strap. On her hips she had a set of twin institute pistols in their holsters along side a series of flash bang and smoke grenade as well.

Looking to his right, he could see threw the windows a miss nanny robot floating near the door from with inside the room.

"Well, I must admit your more hardy that I expect,"said the woman whose voice was being modified from her mask.

Judging by her tone and choice of words he could tell she wasn't a courser or else they would have already tried to kill him. Instead he got the feeling she was something different entirely.

"I aim to please."

Hearing her chuckle slightly, the woman simple shook her head. "Fair enough. Although I must say you leave me in a bit of a conundrum."

"How's that?" He asked, slowly lowering his right hand towards his auto pistol.

"You see, I am not suppose to leave anyone I encounter alive. But lucky for you, I have already what I want,"she said kicking at the den mother's corpse that was at her feet,"so how about I make you a deal."

Never taking his eyes off the woman he had moved his hand on top of his pistol and began to slowly unbutton its strap. "I am listening."

"Tell me your name, and I will tell you mine."

"What are you playing at?"

"Just trying to gather some information for myself. Or you could go for you pistol and I stick you like a brahmin,"she said taking out a throwing knife and twirling it around in her right hand,"the choice is yours stranger."

Taking his hand off his pistol, Tristan gave her a hard look and nodded his head. "Alright. Will do things your way. My name is Tristan Walker, commander of the Knightwings."

Hearing her sigh heavily, the woman put away her throwing knife. "I thought as much."

Bending down, she grabbed a hold of the dead mole rat and slung over her shoulder. "I am going to let you go commander Walker. But if you get in my way again...I will be forced to kill you."

"Is that a threat or a warning?"

"A little of both."

Kneeling down, she began to do something on her pip-boy. Hearing Cait behind him starting to regain consciousness, he saw the woman stare at him one more time. "I am shadow strike, an Institute operative. I hope we will never see each other again."

Suddenly she disappeared in a bright blue flash that forced him to cover his eyes from how bright it was. Removing his hand from his eyes, he saw the operative was indeed gone.

Turning around, he knelt down to see Cait was moving around on the floor behind him. "About time."

"Not so loud asshole,"she said without opening her eyes.

Chuckling back at her, Tristan bent down and helped Cait back up to her feet. Still being woozy from her blow to the head, he put her right arm over his neck in order to help balance her. It was then Abbey and Sammy finally show up and came threw the door as well.

"Is everyone okay?"

"If you count having the worst hang over I have ever had, than yeah were good,"added Cait.

Rolling her eyes, Abigail chose to ignore her comment and instead turn her attention on the robot that was behind the door.

"Oh finally some people who are human,"said the miss nanny in a french accent.

"What do you mean?" Asked Abbey.

"The woman who was hear early was not entirely human. My sensor's detected she was modified in someway. Something that I have yet to process."

"While I can tell you we are 100 percent human,"stated Tristan as he led him and Cait over to the door.

"That is a relief. My programming wont let me help you if I can if you weren't."

Nodding his head, Tristan took a step towards the door. "We came seeking a cure for mole rat disease that a vault dweller had contracted after getting bite."

"Oh my,"said the robot in a slight gasp,"I knew our experiments could be dangerous, but I never imagined they could actually hurt someone. Please come in."

Immediately the door in front of them slide open showing them a large science room in front of them. "Do you have the cure?"

"Indeed monsiuer's I do,"said the miss nanny who floated over towards a fridge and opened it.

Grabbing a vial from the fridge, it floated back over to them and handed him the vial. "I hope this can save who ever was bitten."

"Enough of this dam talking. Let's just get out of hear,"replied Cait in agitated tone.

"Fair enough. How about you come along Miss."

"Curie. That's what doctor Collins called me."

"Curie it is then. Dose this door lead out of this part of the vault?"

"Indeed it does monsiuer's. This will take us back to the entrance of Vault 81."

"Alright. Abbey and Sammy led the way."

* * *

Several hours later Cait and Abbey were enjoying a freshly cooked meal inside the room that the overseer had decided to give them for day. While she had told Tristan she was fine he didn't listen to her and made her stay put with his sister to keep her company while he was away talking to the overseer with Curie.

From what little she was paying attention she gathered that his robot along with a few scientists had in secret be running some type of experiments on this mole rats in hopes of creating some type of super vaccine for humans. After her original human masters had died from old age she carried on this experiment until one of the mole rats escaped.

"So, what do you think?"

"About what spark plug?"

"About all of this,"stated Abbey waving her hands around them.

Setting down her fork, she turned and gave the teenager her full attention. "I am not sure. Secret vaults, Institute spy's, vault experiments. What in the world did I sign up for."

Making her friend laugh, Cait smiled back at her. "Please, this is just the tip of the iceberg. We have made many enemies. Gunners, raiders, super mutants, ghouls, and now institute agents. What's one more right?"

Shaking her head, she reached out and gave Sammy a few scratches behind the ear. "What do you think girl?"

Giving her a long yawn, the dog leaned into her touch briefly before lowering her head and curling around Abbey's feet once more. "Yeah a good nap does sound good."

Seeing Abigail glaring at her, she simply rolled her eyes back. "I know, I know, I know. It's not good to sleep after substantiating a head injury."

Nodding her head, she saw the teenager finally went back to eating her meal. Finishing off her own meal, the two began playing some poker in order to past the time. About thirty minutes later the metal door behind them slide open.

"About time Ace,"added Cait in sarcastic tone.

"Ace, what does that mean?" Asked Curie from behind Tristan.

"I will explain later."

"Oh good. I wish to expand my knowledge of the world and human interactions is one of things I wish to observe as well."

"So what's the world brother?"

Giving her a warm look, he turned towards her. "Well it appears Austin is going to make it. The cure we gave will have him back on his feet in no time. The now second part of vault 81 will be sealed off to make sure that no other disease carrying mole rats can make it inside. Overseer Gwen has agreed to keep her end of the bargain and will open trade with us,"turning towards Abbey she could see the sixteen year old grinning even more.

"And what about the robot?" She asked.

Turning around to face Curie, Tristan put a hand on top of it's head. "She has asked if she could join us. And I have decided to let her."

"Just like that. What the hell was all that bullshit you had me go threw before allowing me to join."

It was then a mischievous grin came across his face. "That's easy my Irish friend. While Curie may indeed be another A.I. She is still a robot. And if something happens she can have her memory wiped if necessary. You on the other hand, I imagine no drug would be capable of wiping your memory."

"I don't know whether to hit you or thank you."

"How about the thank you,"he added with a small wink.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun,"stated Abbey,"just wait until you meet Maggie."

"Who is Maggie monisuer?" Asked Curie.

"Our base's artificial intelligence."

"Oh that does sound exciting."

Shaking her head, Cait looked up to see Tristan still smiling at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing Caity. Just that you actually looked Cute while unconscious."

Hearing her friend snickering from beside her, Cait crossed her arms across her chest. "Keep talking and will see how cute I can be."

Grinning back at her, Tristan took his hand off Curie. "Now if you will excuse me ladies...I am starving."

Grabbing the coffee mug that was on the nearby table, she quickly tossed it at his back. In a flash he turned around and caught the mug in his right hand. "Thanks little bird. I did need something to hold my drink in."

"Fuck off,"she said, causing to laugh and leave the room.

A/N"Not sure how often I will update this story. But I will make a considerable effort to try and keep something of a schedule for myself. Feel free to leave any questions or comments if you like."


End file.
